No Way Out
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: Sakura and the girls goes to the hotsprings! But EVERYTHING goes wrong, especially if the hotel is HAUNTED with a PERVERTED manager. They get trapped in WITH the guys! Not to mention there's a black out... SasuSakuOC NxH,NxT,SxI
1. Time to Relax!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Hey all! I decided to revise all of my chapters! I hated it, so here! This the revise chapter of chappy 1 with new scenes! I hope this is better than the last one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan, are you sure?" Hinata asked quietly, fidgeting in her spot. 

Sakura waved her hand up and down, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, they wouldn't even notice we were gone," she said with no care. Hinata nodded, still uncertain. She put her hands together in front of her, listening intently to what the others think.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, "Except Naruto." Hinata blushed hard and looked down at the ground. Her grip tightened on her hands as her eyes clouded with embarrassment.

"How do we keep them occupied?" asked Ino, "For, like, a month or so?" she added.

"Well, I'm not sure," Sakura said slowly, "Actually, Neji will notice we're gone 'cause he would be wondering where his missing female teammate would be," The pink haired beauty though silently, figuring out a plan. But, Tenten on the other one was throwing kunais.

"SAKURA!"

She just giggled as she dodged them all with ease. "Just joking!" Sakura yelled out laughing.

"But she is right. They'll track us down until we're found," Ino stated, disappointed.

"I-I have an idea," Hinata stuttered. They looked at her, seeing this attention and chance, she continued, "W-Well, while we're at t-the h-hot springs-"

"Wait a minute. Maybe we can knock them out for a bit," Tenten suggested, cutting off the Hyuuga heiress.

"Yeah, but, Shika-kun can easily spot us and use his shadow jutsu," Ino countered, "Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun are equally strong,"

"So true" Sakura said and sighed, "Anyways, what were you about to say, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling at her white pearl eyes friend.

"Well…Can't we just tell them….that we need….a break….for…a bit…? I think they'd mind," Hinata finished. She looked up at them and saw them, dotted eye. She tilted her head to the side, patiently waiting for their thoughts. After a while, they finally snapped out.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura cheered.

"And so simple," Ino said, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Tenten answered, "Maybe because we went through the hard way of thinking,"

"Hinata-chan is really smart, ne?" Sakura said, grinning childishly.

"Well," Ino began, "Let's see if we can go first." She sighed, "Come on girls. If it's a no, then let's start to unpack," They all headed to the training grounds, to see their team mates training and fighting, "Good luck," they muttered to each other before separating and walked towards their team.

Sakura nervously walked towards Kakashi, who was busy reading his perverted book. "Um…" she began, "Kakashi-sensei? Can I ask you something?" She paused, "I was thinking…"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry, Sakura," her face faulted, "But it's forbidden. Look, I know how handsome I am and it's hard to contain yourself. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I have to say no,"

Sakura's eyes twitched and her fists clenched, trying to contain herself from killing her teacher, "I-I understand, sensei. But that's not what I-"

He held up a hand, "If you're thinking of eloping with me, I may consider it, but if you're older, the better,"

She gritted her teeth, "I realize what **you** think I was going to ask you. But **none** of you're guesses are correct, Kakashi-sensei." She sighed, "You know how hard I train and work to get stronger, ne?" He nodded, "Here's the thing. You know, as well, all the stress I have after you-know-what happened, so I was thinking of –"

He gasped and stood up; his hands on her shoulder, eyes wide, "Sakura! Don't do it!"

"Eh? What?"

"For the love of myself, you are too beautiful to do such a thing! Don't take it out on anyone, please!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what're you saying?"

"Don't go, Itachi. I understand how he can help, but in a bad way,"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET ME TALK AND DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME OR I **WILL **GO TO HIM AND I **WILL** KILL YOU!" she threatened. He opened his mouth, "NO TALKING I SAID! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT **I** HAVE TO SAY!"

He nodded, backing away from the raging Sakura.

The pink beauty sighed, calming herself. "Here's the thing, what all I've said is really stressing me out," she looked at the corner of her eye to watch Sasuke training; Kakashi followed her gaze and nodded, understanding. "Great. So I was thinking of getting away for a bit…you know what I mean?"

"I understand what you need, Sakura. So, I'll agree," A smile crept her lips, "But you know you'll miss a lot of training, Sakura, "Kakashi said; her shoulders slumped. "How long are you going to be gone?"

'_It took me about two years to heal and regain my confidence.' _She thought. "I was wondering if I can be gone for a month. I can train in the mountains there too,"

"Where are you going?"

"To a hotsprings hotel in the mountains; I've heard it's relaxing. It has great service, they've said,"

'_Maybe I should go there in my spare time,'_ he thought silently, "You're right about that. Hmm, well… alright," Sakura beamed and hugged him tightly, a smile forming her lips, "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei! You're the coolest!"

"But remember to do you're training while you're there. If you forget, I'll send a couple of people to help you train,"

"Okay!"

"Sakura-chan!" A new voice called out. "Where have you been?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura faced him with a grin.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," she greeted, "I was just relaxing with my friends. Y'know, with all the things that happened a while ago," she answered, her smile faded a bit. Naruto frowned, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sakura giggled and embraced him, "Yeah I am,"

She pulled away and patted his head, "I'll be gone for a while, ok? Don't do anything rash. Watch yourself, okay?" He cried anime tears, "Sakura-chan! You're leaving me with Sasuke-teme?"

"What about me?" a deep voice interjected. Sakura looked over her shoulder, her smile gone and her face unreadable. Naruto peeked at her side, wanting to know. It was silent for a while after.

Sakura turned to Naruto again, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I know you're stronger than him! C'mon, you've worked hard already, don't let all of those training go to waste," she cheered. Naruto's face brightened and looked at Sasuke, pointing a finger, "Hah! Did you hear that, Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan agrees that I'm stronger than you!"

"Hn."

Sakura stayed quiet as Naruto boasted and Sasuke just said 'hn' to all his answers. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a bit; he caught her gaze and his orbs bore into her jade ones. She saw something in those intense eyes, but she couldn't make it out. She took a step back, as if being slapped.

Naruto turned to face her, noticing, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking…"

"About me right?" he boasted, a cheesy grin forming his face. Sasuke slammed his elbow on his head, "Bastard! What was that for?"

"Hn."

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino's voice called out. Sakura watched Ino jogged towards her. "Hey, so I got my okay. How about you?" The blonde beauty questioned, slightly worried; she ignored Naruto's fight with Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, "Yes for me!" They squealed in delight and hugged each other.

Hinata walked towards them, "I can go." She said and smiled.

"All that's left is Tenten," Sakura said, glancing around, "There she is. Looks like she's still asking, come on," They walked towards her; unknown to Sakura, Sasuke watched her, before walking away.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Ahh! The youth of enjoying your freedom with your vacation! Wonderful," Gai-sensei did a pose, "Enjoy your youth! Be free!" Tenten had an anime vein throbbing in her head as she scowled at her sensei.

"Is that a yes?"

"OF COURSE!"

Tenten quickly walked away. "Finally! He was starting to get on my nerves," she muttered. They laughed. "So all of us get to go?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Hot springs here we come!" the weapons master whooped, "Time for relaxation for me,"

Sakura interrupted, "Oops. I kinda, uh, well, promised Kakashi-sensei that while we're there that we'd be training. Y'know, so we wouldn't be slacking off as much," A dark smile formed Tenten's lips, "But he said if we do, he'll send some hot guys to help us," she added. Her face brightened up.

"This couldn't get any better! Relaxation, hot guys with us. I hope their much better than the guys we have here,"

'_I didn't really lie,_' Sakura thought, _'I just changed the meaning.'_

**_Hah! But if the guys do show up and their not hot as they thought, your dead!_**' Inner Sakura laughed.

She groaned, '_Just shut up for once, will you?_

_**Nope! I enjoy criticizing your thoughts. Hehe.**_

Sakura blocked off her thoughts, not wanting to listen. "Oi, Sakura," Tenten said, "Exactly, how will he know if we're not training?"

She paused, "Hmm…true. Spying I guess? But hey, that'll be good. We'll meet new guys and we don't have to settle with the guys here anymore, ne?"

Ino giggled, "I wouldn't say that until we're there,"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, confusion seen in her eyes, "Ehh? What're you talking about? Why not? It's not like their right here. Their off training probably somewhere. You know how guys get, wanting to get stronger. 'Sides, why should they be here? Shikamaru thinks we're troublesome, Neji and Sasuke are somewhere else and Naruto is…in the ramen shop,"

"I wouldn't say that," her best friend whispered, pointing her finger behind her. Almost against her will and frightened, she turned around. "Uh.Oh."

Naruto was crying anime tears behind her, "Sakura-chan! You think I'm ugly?" he cried out.

She backed away and hid behind Hinata, using her as a shield, "No, no. I think you're cute. I was just saying how attached Tenten and Ino will be to the guys there. Ask Hinata," Naruto pouted as Hinata blushed at the attention given to her.

"I-I think you're b-better, Naruto-kun,"

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" He went over and embraced the blushing heiress. "See! Hinata-chan is really kind! I'm sure she'll be even stronger!" He pulled away, with his trademark grin. "Don't forget me, okay?" She nodded, smiling back.

"Awww, you two are really cute!" Sakura blurted out. Hinata's face turned scarlet, Naruto looked confused. Ino covered her mouth, "Don't worry. I think she got drunk from the excitement,"

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, "Before you leave, can we have a party? I mean, Kakashi-sensei told me you'll be gone for about a month. Can we, please?"

"That'll sound pretty fun," Ino agreed, "Getting drunk, partying. Then the next day we relax while they have to train. But the problem is, I don't think the guys, except you, will go."

"That's alright," Tenten cut off, "Naruto _is_ a ladies man," she joked. "You're right about that," Sakura joined in, laughing.

"Mou, you two are mean," the blonde boy muttered.

"C'mon. Why wait? It's almost dawn. Let's celebrate!"

**

* * *

The Next Day**

The girls, excluding Hinata, dragged themselves off the couch. Hinata shook her head, "I told you not to stay up to late because we have a bus trip to the hot springs the next day," She received a groan from each in reply. "Prepare yourselves. We're leaving in 20 minutes,"

It took a longer time than that to get themselves fixed up. When they were done, they left the house and to Ino's private bus and got on board. Naruto helped Hinata storing her luggage in. "Don't forget me, ne?" she nodded.

The bus drove off; they all laughed and waved at Naruto. "See ya, Naruto! We love you!" they called out, laughing. He gave them the peace sign with a goofy grin.

"This'll be a perfect vacation!" Tenten said, stretching her arms in the air. "But I can't help wonder…" she said in a whisper.

Ino and Sakura looked at brochure, "This is a four star hotel, right?" Ino asked. "Yeah. Looks like the best part of the hotel is the lounge," Sakura replied and squainted her eyes, "It says 'Where the best place to meet hot guys,'"

Ino nudged Sakura and gave her friends a sly look. "You know what that means, right? This'll be interesting," Tenten and Sakura backed away from here, close to each other; terrified at the sly grinning Ino. "I know that look," Tenten said, Sakura nodded, "It's the can't-wait-to-meet-hot-guys-and-flirt-with-them-and-you-girls-will-come smile,"

Ino laughed, "Oh come of it. I'm not doing this alone right? There's lotsa guys there, even hotter than the guys here,"

'_Actually, I already have someone in mind,_' Tenten thought, _'But…I don't think I'll have his attention. With his status, he's probably in an arrange marriage,'_ A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Are you alright, Tenten?" asked Hinata. She started to chuckle, scaring Hinata. She stood up, "I'M GONNA FLIRT ALL I WANT WITH ALLTHE GUYS! AHAHA!"

"YOU GO GIRL!" Ino hollered, getting up as well.

The bus came to a halt, signaling their arrival. Tenten and Ino crashed down, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

The bus driver cringed, "You've reached your destination,"

"Already?"

"I guess time flies when you're having fun,"

They entered the hotel lobby, staring in awe at the beautiful setup. Grass filled the whole place outside, followed by stone steps to walk on. A small pond with tall different plants covered part of the sign. "Hello," said a man, the girls shuddered at the sight of his eyes.

"Hey, um, we came here for a reservation,"

A sly grin spread to the manager lips, "Yes, your names, ladies? Or should I say _young_ ladies?" Ino growled, "Ino Yamanaka," she replied, clenching her fists.

"Oh, yes. You've made a reservation here for a month yes? Here are your room cards. Enjoy your stay here,"

Ino quickly grabbed the key cards and walked away. An anime vein throbbed her head and she turned around to slap whoever touched her lower part of the body, "You sick pervert!" She gave the manager a sharp kick in the ribs before storming off to the elevators.

'_This may be the opposite of what we've thought fun would be,'_ Hinata thought silently, passing the unconscious man.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Can you noticed the parts I've change? Maybe a little obvious…oh well! Tell me, if you please, if there are parts that I should change again!**


	2. Damn, they are hawt

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Yo people. I read my story and I didn't like it. SO I'll be revising it again. Patience is needed for this. I hope this is a better chapter, not to rushed, like I said in chap. 4. I made a few changes only, so if their the same, you can skip the parts.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Ino leaned against the elevator mirror; her arms crossed with an annoying look plastered on her face while muttering curses. "Damn him. How DARE he touch me," she muttered in anger. They couldn't make out the words she was saying except for, "Kill…later…rope…tie…pervert…someday…" They all sweatdropped. 

The elevator opened and Sakura and Ino quickly dashed out, leaving fast wind behind. "Dang," Tenten said, "They seem pretty worked up," Hinata nodded her head and left the elevator and headed to their rooms. Their room was at the very head, facing each other. The two doors were already open. Tenten entered Ino's room and Hinata went to Sakura's.

Sakura looked behind, after hearing the door closed and smiled, "Hey, Hinata," she said, "Looks like we're sharing rooms, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata said and walked to her side of the bed and opened her suitcase and arranged her clothes. "Um…Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up, "Hmmm?"

"Um… does Nar-"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, DUMB BLONDE!" They heard Tenten scream. (Sorry!)

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO UGLY?"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR FAT ASS! THAT'S MY SIDE!"

"I ARRIVED HERE FIRST AND I PICK THIS SIDE!" Ino screamed, "AND I DON'T HAVE A FAT ASS!"

"I'M OLDER!" Tenten screamed to Ino. "AND LOOK AT THE MIRROR!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YE- OUCH!" Ino screamed as she stood back up and held up the kunai. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS DOING HERE? IT POKED MY ASS!"

Tenten smirked and crossed her arms, "Not my problem. You weren't too careful," Ino growled and glared at the weapon's master. She looked at the kunai in her hand and looked back at Tenten. She threw her arm back and pointed it to Tenten and threw it to her.

"HOLY SHI -!"

Sakura just stood up and closed the door. "Those two will surely have fun," she muttered. "By the way, what were you gonna ask, Hinata?"

Hinata felt a blush rise to her face, "Um…never mind,"

The pink haired beauty titled her head to the side, "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Please don't worry about it," the Hyuuga heiress said, turning her back to her, so she wouldn't be able to see her red scarlet face. Sakura looked suspiciously at her before walking back to her side. Of course, the fight with Ino and Tenten hadn't ended yet. So… while Sakura was walking over to her bed, several kunai came flying to her side, nearly hitting her.

Her skin crawled and her hair was in a mess. She slowly turned around and with a sly grin and burning jade eyes; she angrily walked towards the door, which, by the way, had holes. Just as Sakura was about to open it, it fell on her.

"THAT'S IT!"

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan?" Hinata asked nervously, backing away as mixed purple and black aura started to form around her.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Sakura leaped back to her feet and entered Ino's and Tenten's room and shut the door.

"HEY!"

"GET OUTTA HE- OH MY GOD!"

"RUN INO!"

"OH NO, YOU TWO WON'T! PAY BACK TIME!"

Hinata sweatdropped and fell back on her bed, listening to music to block their screaming and a good book to occupy herself. '_Better have something to occupy myself,'_ Hinata thought.

**

* * *

Later **

Sakura, Ino and Tenten lay in the floor, in different places. "Let's…not…fight…for now…okay?" Sakura asked, exhausted. The two girls just nodded, too tired to speak. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Excuse me, young ladies?" came the sly voice, the girls skin crawled, "May I ask you three if you would like to go for a swim before entering the _hot_ springs before eating your next meal?"

Tenten made a quick dash to the bathroom and closed it. Sakura quickly ran past him and entered her room and locked it as well, leaving Ino alone. "Um…sure?" She stood up and slammed the door in his face. "That pervert,"

**After**

"Ready girls?" Ino asked, wearing a black two piece and a towel wrapped around both her shoulder with her sun glasses.

"You betcha," Tenten replied, wearing a backless purple one piece.

"Yup," grinned Sakura, taking off her robe revealing what she was going to wear. She wore a hot red two piece, showing most of her cleavage and slender legs. Guys hooted in the pool at the girls, especially the manager. "C'mon, Hinata. Naruto isn't here. Don't be embarrassed," Sakura whispered with a wink.

"H-how do y-you know?" Hinata stuttered.

"Just a hunch," was the reply. Hinata nodded and took of her robe, showing that she was wearing a revealing light blue two piece; showing most of her stomach and perfect legs and arms. Guys hooted louder at the four girls. Ino winked at them, Tenten put a fist in the air, Sakura giggled while Hinata blushed.

"Let's get going," Ino said, about to dive in. As she entered the cold water, she rose and put her hands through her hair flirtatiously, making all the guys drool and fall off their balcony. Sakura just shook her head with a goofy grin and jumped in after.

"Oh, come on, Ino. Don't you have a special someone at home?" Sakura teased, making Ino blush.

"And who's that special someone you're referring to, Sakura?" Ino asked, trying to stay calm, but her heart was at a rapid beat. Sakura went closer and whispered in her ear, "Shikamaru?"

"I think you've got the wrong person. Personally, I have no likes for anyone in a seriously, Sakura. You should know that," Ino replied with a sly look.

Sakura shook her head, a smirk tugging her lips, "You're really not a good girl, you know,"

"That's what attracts the guys, Sakura. You don't have to do the same for dating a guy. Wait, are you looking for someone?" Ino questioned, curiously looking at her single pink friend.

"Nope. I'll concentrate on relaxing for now. Later I'll concentrate on my skills,"

**With the Guys **

The famous Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were sparring each other as Naruto and Shikamaru watched lazily. "Jeez, how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, falling on his back and stared up at the clouds and closed his eyes. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Hurry up! I wanna go eat ramen!" Naruto cried out while his stomach growled.

"Dobe. Go by yourself."

"I wonder what Sakura-chan saw in you that she liked about." Naruto muttered and sighed, "But I guess she saw the true self of Sasuke-teme and forgot about him," Naruto said, laughing the last part, earning himself stuck on the tree with several shurikens. Sasuke was glaring at him with blood red eyes. And all Naruto could say was, "What're you looking at?"

Sasuke stomped off somewhere while Neji cooled off at a tree. _'God, where's Tenten?_' he thought, a small blush covered his face. Not knowing Naruto was watching him. Naruto was laughing aloud while using his finger to point since his arm was stuck to a shuriken, "AAHAAHA! Look at Neji! He's blushing," he laughed.

Neji stood and glared at the laughing, pinned-to-the-tree Naruto. He stopped laughing and glared back, as if a challenge, "Watcha looking at? Wanna fight?" Naruto challenged, struggling to free himself. Neji didn't say anything except walk off.

Shikamaru sat up, disturbed by the noise and glanced around, to find no one. He stood up and turned around and sweatdropped. Naruto glared, "What're you looking at?"

Tsunade was relaxing on her chair, her legs on her desk and her arms behind her desk. She was very relaxed, of course, not after Kakashi entered in, "Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it, Kakashi?" she questioned, annoyed by the fact he was watching her chest.

He cleared his throat, "I hope you are aware of the fact the girls in each team have gone away for a little break?"

"Girls? You mean Ino, Sakura and the others?"

"Yes."

"Yes. I can understand, especially Sakura. So what is the exact reason you are here, Kakashi? As you can see, I was very relaxed, but when you came in, not soo much now," Tsunade replied, leaning back on her chair.

He chuckled, "I admire your honesty. Actually, before Sakura and the girls left, I proposed a deal with her." The Hokage raised her brow, "What do you mean?" A fake smile tugged his lips, "That while they relax, that they would still train up in the mountains and if they fail to do that, I will send some trainers to help them,"

"So…?"

"Do you mind if I send some of the strongest students there? AKA, Sasuke, Neji and you know the rest. I was thinking that they can help them for a bit." She sat up straight, glaring suspiciously at him; her hands on the table.

**

* * *

Girls**

"PERVERT!" the girls screamed, while kicking, punching and throwing weapons at the manager. "How dare you grope me!" Sakura screamed. They all left, leaving the manager unconscious.

Dark deformed clouds drew to each other, refusing the sun to shine. The light slowly faded, replaced by dimness. Trees swayed to the side; the leaves slamming to each other.

"Well, it's only 4," Tenten sighed, "What do we do now?" They both entered Sakura's room for a hangout. "Hey, girls," Ino greeted, "What're you doing? I'm bored enough to come here,"

Hinata was sitting in the floor, against the bed with a pillow between her arms, looking at her; eyes clouded with fear. Sakura was lying on the opposite side of her bed, closer to the TV with the remote in her small palm Sakura rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks for that, Ino. We were actually watching a movie, a scary one I might add,"

"Oh really?" she plopped down on Sakura's bed, lying next to her. "Isn't it a bit early to watch a scary movie in this time of the day?"

"Actually, it would be a perfect time, Ino," Tenten answered, standing near the balcony entrance; staring at the dark sky, making the trees sway. Thunder rumbled, Tenten drew the curtains together, "And doing that would be better. Y'know, darken the mode,"

Hinata tightened the hold of the pillow between her arms, hiding her face behind it, "I don't like this," she whispered quietly. Sakura spoke, "Is this a little too frightening for you, Hinata?" She nodded and added, "But…i-if you a-all enjoy t-this, I don't m-mind,"

"If you want to…" Tenten shrugged, sitting next to space beside her.

"What kind of movie is this?" Ino asked, snatching the remote from the pink beauty and heightened the volume to maximum. Scary effects boomed to them, letting them scream. Sakura narrowed her jade eyes threatingly and grabbed the remote back, setting it back to a lower volume. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you girls are afraid of a fake movie?"

"In fact, we are, Ino,"

"Chill, Sakura. I'm just bored here,"

Lighting crashed down with thunder, shaking the earth a bit. They, excluding Ino, watched the movie, not enough to notice the shaking. Ino, a bit to the edge, fell down from the impact caused by nature, "Damn nature. I haven't done anything," she cursed.

"Actually," Tenten pointed out, "you have. The time you burned down all the trees when you found Temari close to Shikamaru alone in the forest," Ino growled at the memory, "And the time when you took of all the flo-"

"I get the point, Tenten. No need for more stories," she sneered. Tenten just shrugged lazily, turning her attention back to the television screen, which became fuzzy. She let out a groan, "Oh come on! It was getting to the good part!"

Ino felt the bed tilt, "Sakura?"

"Yeah. I'm just turning on the lights, since Tenten here closed the curtains," She reached out to switch on her lamp side, surprisingly, it didn't open. "What's wrong with this stupid lamp?"

Hinata stood up, still grasping the pillow, and went to her own. Hers worked; light soon filled part of the room, though it was a dark light. "I'm complaining about this," Sakura muttered. She stomped outside of the room, the rest followed. "Excuse me, Mr. Tanaka? I have a complaint,"

"Oh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. My bedside lamp won't work,"

"Oh yes. The same problem? May I ask which side?"

"The right side, why?"

"I suppose you missed a part of the brochure. Why won't you check it again and I'll send some –"

"Got the same problem, hey?" a deep voice interjected. Sakura scowled_, 'Talk about rude. Eavesdropping is rude,'_

_**I'd advice you'd turn around before thinking that,'** _Inner Sakura snickered.

Rolling her eyes, she swirled around, only to meet soft brown eyes. '_Wow,'_ He was a teenager with messy brown hair with gentle eyes. He was very tall that she had to look up a bit, "I got the same problem as you. My damn lamp won't switch on. I fixed it though. I can switch it on for you for free, if you please,"

She nodded, her jade eyes bore into his own, as if knowing he was hiding a secret. "Sure," she gave a glare to the manager, "I'm sure your help would be faster,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akira, at your service,"

"Sakura." She looked at the rest of the boys that he was with. She had to admit, they were all really attractive, not to mention tall. She blushed at all the attention given yet glare at the girls who passed by. "Oh yeah!" she turned to her friends, "This are my closest friends! Tenten, a touch chick that you wouldn't want to mess with,"

One of Akira's comrades stepped forward. He had dark blue hair, his hair fell to his eyes and face, making him look irresistible. He greeted with a nod, his hands in his pockets, "Hey," Tenten smirked. "Hiroki,"

"This is Hinata. She's really shy but don't underestimate her!" Hinata bowed, a boy with dark green hair bowed as well. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Same here. Names' Keith,"

"And finally, Ino, a hard ass chick, not too mention flirty," Sakura snickered the last part, earning a slap in the back. Ino smiled fakely, "Thanks for that Sakura," She smiled weakly in return. Ino turned her gaze to Akira's twin. He looked similar, except that he had a scarf around his arm. "Shall we go? I'm getting the creeps just being here,"

As they walked to Sakura's room, she slid in her card and opened it. "Sorry, if it's a bit dark," she said. "No problem," But when Sakura took the first step inside, she felt herself cold, "Eh?" She turned around, only too see a cold hand placed on her shoulder; her face darkened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They jumped back, embracing their new guy friends. The guys took several steps back, slamming into the wall with shaking girls holding around their waist. "What's the matter?" Keith whispered to Hinata only. She put a shaky finger to the door and they followed.

They saw, in the reflection in the mirror, a hand appeared followed by a body and face, the lower body was cut off. They stared, expressionless. Akira put his hand up, "Yo," it disappeared. "What was that just now?" demanded Sakura. "Didn't you read the brochure? This is a haunted place. They only lurk around this floor, nowhere else, don't' worry. So this is kinda like a tourist place."

"EXCUSE ME? WE STAY IN THIS FLOOR! HOW CAN WE NOT WORRY?"

"If you'd like, you can stay with us," Kenji finally spoke, looking at them coolly.

"…No thanks,"

'_Their really nice to talk to…better than the guys back home. Hmm…maybe this'll be not so boring after all,'_ the girls thought with a smile.

**

* * *

TBC**

**I hope this is a better chappy than the last. I hated it! I may redo chappy 3…yes no? Who cares? Wait, I care. Never mind. Review with your comments about the changes…if you can!**


	3. First date? No Way!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**xxI.Gxx: Wow! We have a lotta reviews for only two chappies! Woohoo!**

**S.I.G9074: Chill, girl. This is certainly amazing. But there is one thing that is bothering us.**

**xxI.Gxx: Yes. I hope you reviewers don't think I'm a beginner in writing fics. As well as StarlitxIcexGoddess; she has 4 stories and 3 of her stories have over 100+ reviews, and she have only reached the 10th chapter and the her other two stories aren't even near to the 10th chapter and she has over 100+ reviews.**

**S.I.G9074: Thanks for that, xxIceGurlxx**

**xxI.Gxx: Ya welcome, girl. Just got a little annoyed by what the some the reviewers said. And I'm not beginner as well. I have wrote a lot of stories and I 'ave a lot of reviews in fiction press, with a different account and name, and I have over 200+ reviews for only 5 chapters and 2 chapters, thank you very much.**

**S.I.G9074: Same. We know what we're doing and how our story is going and we planned it that way. And if you criticized how fast it's going, than your stupid because that's the way we're doing it on purpose because of something special. **

**StarlitxIcexGoddess9074 + xxIceGurlxx: Please don't say anything bad. HOLLER!**

**S.I.G9074: Wow, first time we got serious. Lol. I don't think this'll be Humor/Romance, it'll be Romance/Humor. We don't know how to be funny, so yeah.**

**ENJOY**!

* * *

"Whaddya mean we're gonna go to a vacation?" Naruto asked, carrying on each hand a bag, including ramen in each.

"Just saying since the girls are in vacation, we thought you would be too," Kakashi answered, reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Tch, no way I'm going," he muttered.

Neji agreed and glared, "I'm not going too,"

"Well guess what?" Tsunade said, appearing beside Kakashi with an annoyed look plastered on her face. "You have too. If not, you're going to get me pissed off!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto replied quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of the Hokage. Neji and Sasuke grunted and scowled at what's happening. Well guess what? Nothing can go the ways you want it to.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, shutting his eyes tiredly.

"I hate this," Sasuke and Neji said in unison with pure anger and hate.

"What was that?" Tsunade warned, glaring at them, "Better keep your mouth shut and quit complaining!" she roared. They didn't reply except walk away. "YOU'D BETTER GET BACK HERE! YOU A-HOLES!"

The teachers shook their heads at her behavior. Who wouldn't? "IF NOT," she continued, "YOU WILL LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AT ONCE IF YOU DISMAY ME!" she warned. Both stopped walking and turned around, glaring and scowling. Tsunade put her hands on her arms and started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! NOTHING CAN GO AGAINST ME! NOTH-ING!" Everyone sweatdropped. The two didn't enjoy this at all. Mm-hmm.

* * *

The girls, on the other hand, were having a blast! Not only did they meet 4 mysterious and handsome men, they told them that they'll check up on them and maybe go out to eat. That's if, if they're feeling well," Wow, they looks so much hotter than the guys back home," Ino muttered under her breath. The three girls nodded.

"And not too mention," Tenten spoke up, "They have generosity. A thing guys back home don't have, except Naruto, of course," They laughed the last part. Ino stood up, "Well ladies. I'm feeling well. The guys will probably check up on us at 6 and its 4:30, let's roam around and see what we can find and hit the hotsprings after," she said, walking out of Sakura's room, followed by Tenten. They nodded in agreement.

'_Seems reasonable,'_ Hinata thought, _'Nothing to do anyways,'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Hinata called, Sakura turned to her, "Y'know that manager down there?" They both shuddered, "Yeah, he freaks me out."

"Hell yeah. He freaks me out. That perverted bastard," Sakura cursed aloud.

"No wonder there aren't that much girls here. Guess he drove them all away," Hinata said kindly and said in a matter-of-fact tone, letting Sakura giggle at the behavior.

"Guess you're right, Hinata," Sakura agreed while laughing. "But hey, we're lucky. There are so many hot guys here and we just met four personally," she said slyly with a smile that said, we're-gonna-have-fun-after-all. Hinata became worried with fright at the smile.

'_You have no idea what I have planned for us girls, Hinata,'_ Sakura thought. An image of a certain messy brown hair boy appeared in her mind, letting her blush. _'Shoot. Never thought that I'd think of him.'_

_**That Akira hottie is hot!**' _Inner Sakura thought all of a sudden and appeared.

_Yes, I know that!_

_**And he has a fine body! Bet he's good at bed!**_

_WTF? You are such a pervert! He's pretty hot though…._

_**Think he's gonna ask you out sometime?  
**_

_No way. He's way out of our-my league. And 'sides, don't ya think it's too soon?_

_**Nope! **_

Sakura growled. Her inner-Sakura really is different from her, not too mention a perv when it comes to guys.

'**_Sides, Akira and his pals may be even HOTTER than Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and the lazy bastard!_**

The mention of the name of Sasuke made Sakura in a bad mood. '_Who cares about that Sasuke? He's nothing but an ice cube. No interest in girls. He doesn't' have to be rude, that jerk.'_ Inner Sakura paused for a while.

_**Think he's gay then?**_

Sakura crashed down, anime-style.

_**What? First of all, the hottie doesn't like girls, doesn't take notice of girls. Can only think of revenge and his brother. Oooh, he's brother? Oh my.**_

Inner Sakura said slyly.

Sakura shook off the thoughts, not wanting to think and listen to anymore. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura forced a smile and replied, "Sure. Just a headache."

"If you say so…" Hinata said, uncertain.

**

* * *

Later – 5:00 p.m**

"Wow! So beautiful!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed at once when they saw the view of the mountains and forests in a far view from the hotel. "This is a good hotel to relax in,"

"You bet," Tenten agreed, smiling at the sight, "So pretty."

"Let's keep on looking around!" Ino said excitedly and dragged off Sakura with her and rushed off to look around. They passed by, 15 mins. later, a tennis court, basketball court and a volleyball court with actual sand. "This place is awesome," Tenten said in awe. "Let's go here next time," They agreed. They went further to search around the hotel and saw a waterfall with rocks surrounding it at the back of the swimming pool, covered by the garden.

"Wow!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" a deep voice said. They twirled around, only to be greeted by 4 boys. They blushed.

"What's up?" Tenten said to Hiroki, keeping herself cool.

"Nothing much. Just wandered around to check out the hotel," Hiroki replied, looking around.

"Didja guys see the view?" Ino asked, a little shy.

"Yup." Kenji replied, looking straight, his mysterious brown eyes staring at her own. Ino seemed to drown in his eyes. She felt a weird feeling, but shrugged it off.

Keith finally spoke up, while staring at a blushing Hinata, "Are you girls feeling well?"

"H-Hai. Very well, thank you," Hinata said smiling, getting comfortable.

Akira went to stand next to Sakura and leaned on the railings, "How long do you girls plan on staying?"

"About a month. We got all stressed from the boys back home," she replied, looking back at the waterfall. He raised a brow, followed by odd looks from the other boys. The girls just laughed, "Don't worry. We free,"

The boys relaxed again. "Good." The twins said in unison. "We would like to get to know you girls better…without any trouble."

"Cool!" Ino and Sakura said. "Stereo!"

"So. Since we see you girls are well," Keith looked at them. "Tomorrow, want to eat together at the dinner hall? If you aren't busy, of course,"

"We're free. We'll meet you there at 7:00 sharp." Tenten replied. Ino winked at Kenji before turning around and walk away. The girls said, "Ooohhh." Ino just giggled.

**

* * *

Hotsprings**

Tenten moaned as she entered the hot water. "Aah. Just right," she said, shutting her eyes. A towel was on her forehead and she rested her arms on a rock nearby.

"This is good," Ino said, relaxed.

"This is great," Hinata said, staying in her spot in the water and put a small towel on her forehead and a towel to tie her hair up, preventing it to get wet.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Ino asked looking around for her pink haired friend.

"Right here," said a voice, "Sorry. I forgot my card to my room and had to run back," she explained sheepishly. A towel was wrapped around her tiny frame as she entered the water. "Wow."

"You have a nice body, Sakura," Tenten complimented.

"Are you kidding? Look how fat my hips are!"

"You think you have problems?" Ino spoke, "My thighs and legs aren't so slender as Sakura's!"

"You're fine, Ino," Tenten said.

"You're in a better shape than us, Tenten," Ino said. "But you don't show it off. Show it off, girl! Show men how beautiful you are,"

"If you insist," Tenten joked, making them laugh.

"Out of all of us, I think Hinata has the best skin." Sakura said bobbing her head up and down. And so they continued to talk, unaware a pair of perverted eyes staring at them.

**

* * *

The boys**

Naruto dashed in the hotel and went straight to the counter, "Heeeelllloooo?" he called out and looked both at his sides. "Where's the manager?" he asked and turned around. A while paused and Naruto started to get annoyed, "AAAAAAHHHH! WHERE IS HE?"

Shikamaru, who was also tired and wanted to sleep, stepped up and went to the computer and quickly typed on the keyboards. "Watcha doing, Shikamaru?"

After he was done, he held up2 cards. "Done. C'mon, I want to go sleep." He threw one card and went to the elevator.

"Hell no! I'm not staying in the same room with Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot. Do you think I enjoy this as well?" Sasuke said coldly.

As they were looking for the elevator, since it was a large lobby, they passed the hotsprings entrance. They saw a man in a suit with a gold tag, they assumed he was the manager. They watched with interest as he entered the…ladies room? Confused, they followed.

"Isn't this the same hotel, Sakura-chan is staying at?" Naruto asked.

"For once, Naruto is right," the Hyuuga heir said at last.

They heard girls giggling, it sounded familiar. Then they heard names being called out, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Yup, that's them alright. But what was the manager spying on them?

Their eyes went wide. When they went to the boys hotsprings and looked over the garden, they saw the manager spying and chuckling quietly as he watched the girls in the water. Thank goodness there was a fog from the hot water.

"What a good view." The manager chuckled. He felt a dangerous aura behind him. He sweatdropped and turned around, to see Sasuke, Neji, Shika and Naruto, glaring with pure hatred at him. "You disgusting pervert,"

They all approached him.

"Welcome to the hotel," he said at the four boys before fainting from being scared.

'_No one looks at my girl,_' the boys thought lustfully, except Naruto and Shikamaru. _No one will TAKE her away from me._

They walked away. Sasuke thought of a certain pink-haired beauty while Neji thought of a tomboyish, yet attractive weapons master.

**

* * *

TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE GUYS WILL MEET OUR OC'S WITH JEALOUSY AND ROMANCE GOING ON! REVIEW! WE'LL UPDATE SUPER EARLY!**


	4. Now Way Their Here! Are they?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**I'm going to make the story slower. That means it'll take about 3 or 4 chappies before Sakura & girls will bump into the guys. The romance and jealously will begin in about chapter 7 or 8. So slow right or a long time? Don't blame me. Seldom people said I rushed. SO I'll do opposite, I'll make it MUCH slower, k? You people requested it. So it'll be slower now.**

* * *

Four girls giggled as they rose and put their robes around their bodies. "I still can't believe that you had so many suitors, Ino, but you just picked one guy, Sasuke," Sakura laughed.

Ino joined her, "I know, but hey, I changed. Besides, I have one guy in mind," she winked, "And it isn't Sasuke anymore,"

Looking at her slyly, the brunette beauty asked, "Is it a little someone in our group we left behind?"

"I guess you're in the right track,"

"So it is, right? It's Shika-"A hand clamped over her mouth as Ino blushed scarlet with a glare, "Don't say his name!"

"Oh, so I am right. Wow, that lazy bastard actually caught boy-crazy Ino's attention, hey?" Tenten said quietly, only enough for them to hear and giggled again. She walked ahead of Ino as Ino followed, glaring fiercely at the laughing girl.

"If you won't stop laughing," She started harshly, "They're gonna ask questions."

"They?" the three girls asked in unison. Ino nodded her head to the side. They all look behind them to find Keith, Hiroki and the twins sitting in a table nearby in the lounge.

"Oh don't worry, Ino," Sakura said with no care, "I'll just reply by saying that our little brat Ino just has a little crush on our laziest –"

"Sakura!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop, but I can imagine that you guys are together. You do seem like a good couple," she pointed out, "Except the fact that you always fight. Hey, that would be the fighting-but-in-love couple. Well, I guess you do have taste. He seems pretty cute," Sakura started to think as an evil aura formed behind her. She quickly said, "Of course, I'm single and I'm not really looking for anyone."

She turned and saw a normal Ino smiling at her, "That's good for you! The world isn't only about boys, right? Well, for me it is but you know me. But I guess this is kinda serious, no flings or nothing anymore."

"Dang Tenten, I think hell froze over," Sakura muttered to Tenten who nodded. Hinata couldn't help but giggle quietly.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "What was that?"

"N-nothing," Hinata replied with a smile.

"By the way, I think we should hurry outta here," Tenten said suddenly with urgency.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, confusion seen in their eyes, "Eh? Why is that, Tenten?"

Tenten started walking, "Because the guys are coming towards us and we're only wearing robes." They turned their heads and saw the guys they've just met coming to them and looked down to see that their only wearing robes, nothing else. They blushed and thought, '_Oh come on!'_

Sakura felt someone tap her shoulder and twirled around, greeted by warm brown eyes, "Hey, Sakura," Akira greeted with a half smile.

"O-oh, h-hey, Akira," she stammered, _'Damn, stupid timing,'_

He chuckled, Sakura had to admit, it was pretty cute, "What's with the stuttering?"

She fumbled with her words, "Ah...well, it just…uh,"

"Yo," Hiroki greeted coolly with a emotionless face. "What're you doing here?"

Tenten laughed nervously, "Haha, ah, we were just roaming around."

The boys examined them and looked at what they were wearing. The girls blushed hard as they felt their eyes on them. They raised their brows; "You're wearing robes around the hotel?" questioned Keith.

"Well, we were just out of the springs, for your information," Ino defended with her courageous personality taking over her, a hip thrust to the side with her hands on her hips. "So don't give us those looks."

"Feisty," Kenji muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So what're you doing here?" Hinata inquired, hopefully wanting to change the subject, tilting her head to the side.

"Just hanging around till our date with you."

"Flirting now with us, are you?" Tenten laughed with a coy look.

"I guess you can say that," Hiroki approached her closer. Tenten saw this game and accepted it, "Oh yeah?" she challenged with a smirk. "Yeah." She leaned in closer to his face. "Well, I guess you're winning," She said in defeat. "But that doesn't mean you can take advantage of us or we'll kick your asses!"

The boys were standing in front of them and they stood 5'9 while the girls were about 5'2 or 5'3. '_Man, they're really tall,'_ They were tall enough to block them away from people passing by.

"Get out of the way," a familiar voice said to Akira, Sakura froze.

**

* * *

Sasuke…Naruto….Neji…Shikamaru**

As they made their way to the lobby, attracting attention, a couple of guys their height was blocking their way. Sasuke brushed past a brown haired teen by the shoulder, "Get out of the way," he said tonelessly.

As Sasuke brushed past him, he thought he saw a couple of girls with them, '_Sluts.'_ He thought, disgusted.

Naruto put his arms above his head and passed them, without a glance. Shikamaru just stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes closed and Neji just waked past. "Sorry about him," Naruto whispered while walking by.

They entered the elevator, no reply from the group they've just passed until they heard a voice that they've recognized, "That was rude of them." But the elevator closed before they could take a look.

**

* * *

Sakura…Ino…Tenten…Hinata**

As the guys brushed past Akira and the guys, Ino said aloud, "That was rude of them." Tenten nodded in agreement, trying to get a look of them but the elevator closed in time so she didn't see. "I mean, one of them can just say sorry."

"Actually," Keith spoke up, "One of the guys said 'sorry about him'"

"At least that guy is nice enough." Ino decided.

"Well if you don't mind," Sakura pulled away the girls to the elevator and waved, "We've gotta prepare for a date and it's getting cold out in the lobby, well, for us anyone. See you later."

The elevator closed as they saw the guys looking coolly at them with emotionless face. Tenten leaned against the wall, "Wow, they're really cute."

Hinata, standing with her hands clasped in front of her, finally spoke and said, "Come on. W-we've just met t-them, w-w shouldn't really t-trust them."

"Hinata's right," Sakura sighed. "But, hey, Hinata, you can stop stuttering, we've been friends for a long time. No need to be shy." They left as it opened.

"Alright. Let's go then."

As they quietly entered their rooms with a lock, they collapsed on their beds. "That was embarrassing," Sakura muttered with a hand over her face.

"Same here," Hinata agreed. "I mean, for a second, I thought I saw Naruto-kun at the lobby just now," Sakura sat up, "You too? I thought I saw them as well," she said, looking confusedly at Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress continued, "But Keith and the guys were tall, as were them, and I couldn't see how they look like. So I'm not sure,"

"Same. Man, their really tall right? Just like the guys back home. Why are we so small compared to them?" Sakura groaned. "But they couldn't be here. Their probably practicing their skills now,"

"Hmm, you're right,"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY SHIRT IN YOUR BED?" Ino screamed.

They sighed.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU THREW IT THERE AND COULDN'T LOOK BACK BECAUSE OF YOU'RE FAT ASS BLOCKING YOUR OWN WAY!"

"AARRGH! I DON'T HAVE A FAT ASS, FLATSY!"

"I DON'T HAVE A FLAT CHEST!"

"OH YEAH? LOOK DOWN THEN AND YOU'LL SEE!"

**THUD**

**CRASH**

**BAM**

**SHOUT**

"HOLY SHIT INO! RUN FOR IT!"

Their was a loud bang at their opposite side and another bang in their side. Sakura opened the door and was quickly on the floor with anime swirly eyes. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Hau…eh?"

"Quickly, Hinata! Shut the door!"

Hinata stood up properly and closed the door softly. "What's going on?"

"Um, our little fight turned into a war…" Tenten trailed off.

"And when she was about throw her weapons at me, I ducked under…"

"And Ino kicked my weapons a little too hard and it went up pass the ceiling to next floor."

"So we came here in when we heard a shout." Tenten finished, panting heavily.

"So let's keep quiet, ok?"

**

* * *

Neji…Shikamaru**

Shikamaru lay on his bed, half asleep and Neji was sitting on the edge of the bed, examining the hotel room. He stood up and walked to a chair when weapons passed by him from below. He jumped away. Shikamaru rolled to his side but a weapon appeared from underneath him. "SHIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

He came off his bed and walked outside, Neji examined the weapons. "Whoever is below, I'm complaining to." A floor below him, he walked to the room that was below his and knocked on the door. After a while without an answer, he knocked again. "Is someone in there?" A man with a cart passed by him.

**No reply**

He scowled before going back to his room.

**

* * *

Girls**

Hinata looked at the peek hole to see someone knocking on her friends' door. "Someone's knocking on your door, Ino," she informed. Before she could take a better look, a man blocked her way with a cart. She pulled away and walked over to Sakura's bed.

"I guess you have to wait then."

"Come on, girls," Ino started, "We have to be ready for our date later,"

**

* * *

Sasuke…Naruto…Neji…Shikamaru**

Sasuke scowled as he went out of his room. Naruto knocked violently on their comrades door. "Hey! It's time to eat! Come on!" When the door opened, they saw a complete mess, a grumpy Shikamaru and Neji examining something. "Whoa. Dude, what happened?"

"Someone below us fired a couple of weapons at us," Neji said quietly, standing up. "Why are you here?"

"It's time to eat!"

Both groaned and stood up with force and went out and into the elevator. As the elevator door opened to the lobby, they walked out. They bumped into the same guys last time in front of them. "Hey, weren't you the guys Sasuke-teme bumped into?"

"Yeah. Oh, so his name is Sasuke?" a brown haired teenager stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Akira." Sasuke stared at his hand and silently nodded. Akira pulled back his hand.

"Sasuke-teme is always rude," Naruto muttered. "I'm Naruto, by the way,"

A green haired teenager, their same height, introduced himself, "I'm Keith. Nice to meet you, man,"

Another brown haired teen, similar to Akira said, "Kenji."

"Hiroki. Where are you guys headed to?"

"To dinner!" cheered the hyper blonde, "How bout you?"

"Same here, dude. We're just picking up our dates."

"You guys picked up chicks?" Naruto spoke; his comrades remained silent, as did Akira's. Akira and Naruto only spoke as the rest of the guys stayed quiet. Sasuke threw them a glare before turning away. "Hey wait! Sasuke-teme! See you later! Wait up!"

"Their…interesting." Akira said with a weak smile

"Hn. Weird." Hiroki muttered before going into the elevator. Akira laughed, "They were similar to us. Only he and I talked while you guys stayed quiet, as did his," Keith just shrugged while his twin just leaned against the wall as Akira knocked on their door. It opened to reveal four girls

Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless red shirt with a V sign down to her chest. Her top was backless at the back, but her hair was enough to cover. Her pink hair just ended below her shoulder. She wore a purple belt around her white skirt that just ended on her thigh. She put on lip gloss and little make up. She looked pretty already without it, "Hey, Akira."

Ino was next to her wearing a white tube top with a black jacket that the sleeves stop not even halfway to her arms. Her stomach was a little exposed but not much. She wore beige jeans that fitted her legs and was hipsters. "You guys are early,"

"Couldn't wait to see you," Kenji said, opening one eye to examine her figure.

Hinata was already standing next to Keith. She wore a thin but fitting long white shirt that ended on her hips and a blue shorter shirt above that, exposing the white shirt below. She didn't button up the shirt; the white shirt was still seen. She wore plain blue jeans with a yellow belt.

Tenten was last and was leaning against the side of the wall. She wore bagged out black cargo pants that dragged against the floor and a red shirt that said, 'Whatcha looking at?' "Yo," she greeted, "I'm hungry," they sweatdropped, "Let's go before I get in a crappy mood,"

"Oh, by the way," Akira spoke to Sakura as they went towards the lounge to eat, "We met the same guys who bumped into us a while ago. Their a little strange though," Sakura giggled. "Oh? Did you guys get acquainted? "She asked. "I did with one of them. The rest were quiet,"

"Did you catch their names?"

"Yes. The one that I bumped into had the name of Sas-"

"Ohh! Look at the line! Let's catch a table!" He smiled as Sakura left his side along with the other girls.

'_I guess I'll tell them later,_' he thought as he joined them. On the way to the girls, they saw them again. "OH? Is hat you Naruto?" Akira asked as Naruto turned around.

"Hey! You're here! Where are your dates?" he asked, looking at both his sides.

"Wanna meet them?" asked Akira. His twin and friends glared fiercely at him. "We can introduce each other and then you can return to your meal."

"Sure. Come on Sasuke-teme! Neji! Lazy bastard! Where are your dates then?"

**PUNCH**

**KICK**

**HIT**

Akira chuckled "This way," Akira lead them to the table where Sakura and the girls had the table occupied.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Okay, I finally update. Not that long right? Um, never mind. Hey, I'll update soon. But the story, like I said, isn't gonna be that rushed anymore. It'll take a while till they meet and romance and stuff. So be patient. Please review! Oh, and check out my new story please, it's in my profile called, 'Shattered Hearts'. Here's the summary:**

**After a painful breakup with her ex, Sakura moved away to America. Years passed and Sakura receives an invitation to a wedding from Ino. She finds out her ex is the best man, before she returns back, she hires a heartthrob to pose as her new boyfriend, Sasuke. Can this pretend relationship turn to real love or will Sakura go back to her ex? SasukexSakuraxOC, InoxShika, HinataxNaruto, TentenxNeji**

**Check it out, k? AND REVIEW! C U L8TER!**


	5. BIG trouble

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! but its all cleared now. I dunno what to write, so I just wrote this. Boring...Don't care. I have everything figured out again.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Keith and Hiroki lifted Naruto in the air by his arms and legs. They struggled to even move an inch away from their normal position. "Damn," Hiroki muttered, "This dude is seriously heavy. He doesn't even look overweight," 

"Why didn't his friends help again?"

"_We don't care about him. Help him all you want, we're not going to do anything about it,"_

"Hn."

As Keith struggled to move while holding Naruto in a tight grip, he let go, "Argh. Stupid bastard. So damn heavy," he cursed. Hiroki followed, dropping Naruto's arms to the ground. Naruto's body fell to the floor, creating a huge dust of dirt from the ground.

**THUD**

Everyone turned their attention to them, looking confusedly and weirdly at the two while they stuff their hands in their pockets coolly. Akira continued to walk to the table, smiling with a sweatdrop. Sakura immediately stood up and greeted him. "Hey, Sakura," he greeted, "We have a couple of guys here. Mind if we introduce them to you girls?"

They went into a huddle while murmuring quietly, "Hmm, so far this is going great. We're meeting more guys," Ino squealed quietly. Tenten nodded, "I agree. I mean, the more the merrier. We just want more fun. And, if they know, they can help us train." They all nodded and stood up, Sakura smiled, "Alright, Akira. But we'll be back for a while, ok?"

Akira nodded before turning his gaze back to where his friends and new friends were. Shikamaru was using his leg to kick Naruto on the side, "Oi. Wake up. You're making a scene, man," Hearing no reply, the three turned to them.

"We have no time to meet the girls you've met," Neji said firmly, turning around to walk away, "Some other time," Sasuke was already ahead, walking into the elevator. What about Naruto?

"Oi," Kenji called out, shutting his eyes, "What about him?" he pointed down at the laying body on the ground. They didn't listen as the elevator shut tight. He growled and cursed, "Those bastards. Why are we doing their filthy work?"

Akira put a hand on his twin brothers shoulder, "Come on. They may return the favor later. Right now, let's just put Naruto on the elevator to his room? Keith, Hiroki, mind keeping the girls occupied?" They nodded with a glint in their eyes.

Kenji growled again with a glare, "Why am I helping?"

"Cause we were the two who already tried to carry this heavy…thing," Hiroki swiveled around and sat on the table. His cap shadowing his face as he leaned forward; his hands folded together, his knees supporting them. "Go on," he urged, emphasizing his point by waving his back hand forward.

"Whatever," Kenji muttered, positioning himself to carry Naruto. "Oi, Akira. Quit standing there and help me already." He grunted and gritted his teeth as he carried all the weight from Naruto's ankle. '_So damn heavy,'_

A sly smile crept to their faces at the scene.

Akira, as well, grunted as he carried the heavy mass on his hands. They managed to carry him to the elevator, throw him in, push his room number and returned back. "Argh. My back is aching," Kenji complained, rubbing his back.

"Oh? What did you do then?" Ino's voice piped up behind him with confusion. She put a hand on his back on top of his hand as she faced him, "By the way, where are your friends?" The girls followed her gaze and looked around.

"They had to leave," Hiroki said above a whisper.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we'll meet them later on then, ne?"

"Yes,"

Sakura advanced towards Akira, helping him to his sit. She sat down in front soon after, smiling brightly at him. "We heard a commotion before we left…" she started, "…was it your new friends?"

"…I guess you can say that," Akira shrugged, passing the girls the menu.

* * *

"Hahaha. That was the best food I've ever eaten!" Tenten exclaimed, walking beside Hinata and Sakura; the boys behind her. She looked over her shoulder, "Ne, we gotta do this again. It was pretty fun-" 

"And maybe we can meet your other friends soon," Ino added, pressing the elevator button before leaning against the wall, at her side, Sakura, and surrounded by her group.

"…Maybe even sooner tomorrow…" Kenji added lazily, sighing.

"Mou! You sound upset by that!"

"No. I'm just tired, that's all."

Ino pouted; but their short conversation was interrupted as soft metal pushed against the wall, they entered. It was a short trip before the girls left and said their 'goodnights', leaving the boys in the elevator to their floor.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at their two friends a goodnight before entering their room. Sakura instantly plopped tiredly down on her bed, shutting her eyes and rolling to her side.

"Sakura, y-you should change. It's bad to sleep in y-you're clothes, you might c-catch a cold," Hinata advised, shutting the bathroom.

The pink beauty groaned, forcing herself to sit up and took of her shirt, revealing her flat athletic stomach. She sleepily fell to the side of the bed, crashing down. "Ouch." She sat up, half-closed eyes blinked. She fell back, hitting her head on the floor. "Ow."

Hinata exited out of the bathroom, wearing her baggy pajamas; her going-out clothes cradled in her arms, neatly folded. She gasped when she saw Sakura on the floor, two bandages covering her head. "Sakura!"

"HAI?"

Sakura sat up; forgetting the lamp above her, falling back, a large white bandage covering her forehead, swirly eyes matched her look.

Hinata sweatdropped. "Never mind…"

"Nighty…night…"

* * *

Tenten and Ino wrestled over the bed beside the window. "Girl, this is my side of the bed! I'm the one who chose this first!" Tenten argued. 

"Yeah right! You just put your bag on the bed-!"

"Yeah, cause that means, 'This is my sad of the bad!"

"YOU FLATCHESTED BITCH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK, SLUTTY FAT ASS!"

"HEY! I KNOW I'M KINDA SLUTTY BUT…ARGH! I DON'T HAVE A FATASS!"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU THEN! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN FAT ASS!"

"OH YEAH? I CAN'T LOOK DOWN EITHER!"

"Huh?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE HUGE BREATS THAT BLOCK MY VIEW; THAT MEN LIKE, FLATTY!"

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON!"

"OH I'LL BRING IT!"

They both let out a cry as they charged.

**CRASH**

**BAM**

**PULL**

**SLAP**

**SCRATCH**

**KUNAI**

**THROW**

**BREAKING**

**SHATTERING**

**STOMP**

**WRONG AIMING**

"OUCH!"

They both stopped and slowly looked out, afraid of what they thought they might see. Yup. Ino kicked Tenten's hands, which held kunais, and it all flew up; forcefully through the ceiling and into the next room above them…..

Again.

They heard a small cursing through the silence. Above them, they could hear foot stepping and the clanking of Tenten's kunai against the carpeted floor. Finally, they heard more stomping and a door slam. They looked at each other, confused and not-knowing-what-to-do look.

"Holy…..crap…."

They both looked at the door, still in their fighting stance before nodding to each other. In a quick flash, they bolted **through** the door, not caring at the looks passing by people thought, and fought their way to the closet room.

"This is your fault, you know,"

"You kicked my weapons to hard to send them flying upwards,"

"Yeah, but if you would have agreed that I kept the window side bed-"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Are you blaming this on me, blondie?"

"What if I am, tomboy?"

The closet door broke down as Ino wrestled against Tenten. "YOU GUYS! QUIT FIGHITNG AND GET TO SLEEP!" They turned to see a pissed off Sakura. "I'M TIRED AND IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR I'LL-"

The two girls pulled Sakura back in the closet, despite the damage, clamping hands over her mouth. '_What the-?'_ Ino put a finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

The elevator rang and a person stepped out, probably their neighbors from above. They heard grumbling and banging on their. After a while, they rushed to Sakura's room.

"What was that about?"

"…another fight. Accidentally poked the same person again…"

"Mind if we have a sleep over here?" asked Ino. "We don't wanna risk going back to our room again." Sakura yawned and nodded. Ino embraced her, giggling, "Let's get to sleep then!"

* * *

The next day, the girls sat on their tables, ready for breakfast in the lounge; chatting and laughing happily. "I can't believe you actually done that. Hmm, maybe we should exchange roommates?" Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, "Nah." 

"So far, they haven't complained at all to the manager. We're safe for now," Tenten took a sip of her juice. "By the way, Sakura. When are the trainers gonna come?"

"I dunno."

"What trainers?" a new voice asked, sitting next to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. What's up with trainers?"

Sakura smiled, "Hey Akira. Training to become a better ninja. We're not sure if Kakashi-sensei forgot or something." Soon, the guys sat down, stealing a bit of bread from their plates.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke muttered annoying, walking over to a table. Behind him, Naruto had his hands full on every plate, especially ramen. He dropped all the food on the table before digging in.

Shikamaru leaned on his elbow, bored. "I bet that those guys are pissed at Naruto."

"What did I do?"

"You were practically heavy and we didn't help. They did the job for us."

Naruto peeked at his side, scanning the lounge for his new friends; eager to thank them. He spotted Akira sitting down with a couple of girls, "Looks like they're still on," Naruto informed. He couldn't make out the faces and the girls. So, he shouted, "YO! AKIRA!"

Akira looked at him, smiled and waved. The girls stood up and went out. The boys went towards them, "What a surprise," Kenji glared roughly at Naruto, remembering the incident. They all stood in front of their table.

"Thanks for helping me when my bastard friends didn't. Did anyone of us meet them yet?"

"Nope." Hiroki answered, putting his arms above his head.

"Can we meet again?"

"Sure. We just informed them that we should meet in the tennis courts for a game this afternoon. You can join if you want, if you don't have any plans," Akira offered, earning a painful nudge from his twin.

"SURE! RIGHT BASTARDS?"

**BAM**

"um…you don't have to play. You can just watch us…"

"I have a stupid back aching…" Shikamaru blurted out. "Stupid people below us threw kunais to us last night." Neji narrowed his eyes suspiciously, '_Some ninjas are here. Those weapons seemed to belong to-'_

"What're their names?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

Sasuke and the boys froze at the next words Akira spoke, "Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten."

**

* * *

TBC**

**I updated early ne? I guess I won't update for a while again. Lol. Jk, I'll update soon this month again! That is, if I get lots reviewers I'll update! If not, then no. I already finished the next chappy and won't post it if you won't review!**

**Chapter 6 – After finding out the truth, the boys decide to play. When they finally meet the girls again, they have competition. A rough competition against Akira's group. The girls are in trouble, but act like they haven't met them…stirring up more trouble.**


	6. False Introductions

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Attention: As you know, my summary said that the girls would be trapped in the hotel because of a storm with the guys right? Yup, I KINDA forgot about that and remember it thanks to a reviewer. I'll be giving hints to the storm coming. I think it's the same reviewer or another that offered to give an idea. Which I love! Ohh, the girls aren't the only ones with the fun…Hehe.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**The storm and trapping will begin on Chap. 7 or 8. Depends on whether you guys want more of what's gonna happen this chappy or you want the storm trapping and jealousy?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sakura let out a small sneeze, covering her small-button nose, "Mou…who could be possibly be talking about me?" she asked herself, buttoning the three buttons on her fitting blue polo shirt with white strips at the collar and short sleeves. 

"Are you c-catching a cold, Sakura?" Hinata asked worriedly, walking over to her bag and getting out a tennis racket; letting it rest on the palm of her soft hand. "Maybe you shouldn't go play tennis with us," she added.

Sakura waved her arms in front of her; side to side, "No, no! I think someone's talking about me or I'm allergic to something. Don't worry, Hinata," she reassured, "Besides, if I don't play, it'll be uneven."

"And without Sakura, there wouldn't be any point of playing without having a flaw person to lighten up things," a new voice interjected. They averted their gaze to see a leaning Ino by the door, "Yo."

Sakura stuck out her tongue in a childish manner earning a slap in the head. "You're so mean!" Sakura accused, straightening her flowing skirt that reached about lower to her mid thigh; still allowing her to move freely.

**(Any one know Ultra Maniac? Like Ayu's uniform during tennis where they can still move!"**

Ino smirked in return, "Show-off,"

Sakura snorted, looking at her with a teasing look, "I'd say the same to you, Ino."

True, Ino wore exactly the same clothes as Sakura, Well, not exactly. Ino's shirt was black that fitted her form to her hips, covering the top of her skirt. White strips cut across her chest and outlines. The same flowing blue skirt that ended the same length as Sakura's. She shrugged, "No point in arguing there,"

"Oi! Hurry up in there!" Tenten shouted, outside the door. She glanced behind her shoulder, her tennis racket resting on her other shoulder. When she saw them approaching her, she slammed her fist on the elevator button. "About time,"

After a silent short trip, they warmed themselves up by jogging down the lobby and to the outdoors, through the garden and to the tennis courts. Tenten looked at her wrist watch, "I think we're a little bit early. Let's hit a few shots." She suggested.

Sakura pulled Hinata next to her, "I'm Hinata's partner," she declared. Ino and Tenten nodded to each other. "Pst, Hinata," Sakura whispered while walking to their side of the court, "can you play well?"

Hinata blushed, "Well…um…yes…."

"Yes! We can win against them then!" she said will glee, "I guess I'm pretty good," she informed, ball in hand before throwing it up and slamming it against her racket.

* * *

Kenji and his friends exited the lobby hall, twisting a basketball in one hand while in the other held his tennis racket. "Two sports in one afternoon," Hiroki muttered, "That'll be good games enough to warm us up a bit," 

Keith whacked the ball spinning on his finger, letting it bounce to the side. Luckily, Kenji caught it, outstretching his other arm. Glaring at Keith, he throw it to his face, retrieving it soon after the bounce. "Idiot,"

"Yo, we should wait for Naruto and the guys," Akira halted, followed by the rest, "I'm sure the girls will understand. We need to introduce them properly,"

"Y'know, Akira," his twin brother spoke with a smirk,he continued darkly,"When will you show Sakura you're real side?"

"…I don't think I will. 'sides, my real side is how you act and I don't want Sakura to think I'm distant and don't enjoy her company," Akira explained, looking down the lobby.

"Hn. Ino likes it,"

Akira smirked at his brother, "Guess that's her type of guys,"

A sudden yell turned their attention to the elevators, "AKIRA!" Naruto shouted, running with speed towards him, "Where are the girls?" he asked curiously, peeking at each of his sides. "And we don't have tennis rackets."

"Don't worry; we'll let you borrow ours when we're not playing,"

Sasuke glared murderously at Akira, _'So he has been around Sakura all this time…hn.'_ He brushed past him, slamming their shoulders roughly. He went outside silently, ignoring the looks from people around him.

Neji seemed to think what Uchiha was thinking, _'Tenten was around this guy for a while. Hn. They sounded close when they said their 'dates' _He gave his normal glare to Hiroki, copying Uchiha's previous action.

"What has gotten into them?" Naruto asked, scratching his head, wondering why his comrades were acting this way. He shrugged, "LET'S GO!" and with that, he once again sped through all the way to the courts, where the girls were practicing and unknown to them that **_they_** were **_there_**.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes at Hyuuga, despising him from that moment. He let out a growl, threatening to hit him with his racket. Akira grabbed his wrists, "Don't," he warned, "I don't want the girls to see a fight,"

Hiroki yanked his arm away and calmly walked to the courts, still glaring at the teen.

* * *

Sakura and Ino laughed at each other after their practice match and gave each other a high-five. "Well played, Sakura," she commented, swinging her bottle to her lips. 

"Likewise." Sakura got her towel and wiped her face before leaving it back on the concrete steps/bleachers. "Hmm, where are the guys? They should be here by now," She looked at her watch before glancing up worriedly at the stands and around the garden.

"Another quick game?" Ino challenged.

Sakura grinned, "Bring it on."

Tenten shook her head as they began slamming their rackets on the ball back and forth again. "Their really wasting their energies,"

Hinata, sitting properly and lady-like on the benches, shook her head, "I agree." They watched as they hit the ball back and forth, not giving up the point, determined. She sighed, "They'll catch a cold,"

"Yo," a voice greeted behind her. "You started already?" he whispered for her to only hear. She nodded in reply. "Oh. There are a couple of guys I want you to meet," He gestured his thumb over his shoulder.

Hinata stood up, keeping her gaze over his direction. "Oh?" Tenten was in the same position, watching as familiar faces walk towards them. "Holy….crap…"

* * *

Neji shoved his hands in his pockets, walking in a poised yet stern gesture. He could only think of one thing and what to do after they meet in a matter of seconds. '_Tenten,'_ His eyes remained cold and hard; he took a glance at the teen she has been spending time with before averting his gaze. 

Everyone was silent until Naruto piped up a question, "Are we close?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke remained cool, yet inside, he was burning in anger to think what (**his)** Sakura had been doing. Of course, he knew that Sakura likes him as a comrade…but he will change that. He activated his Sharigan, vowing, and saw a familiar figure in his view.

Naruto, thinking the same thing, jogged past them and towards a figure he noticed. Hinata. Unfortunately, he tripped face-down. Keith passed by him, eyes closed and approached Hinata.

"Yo. You started already?"

Naruto stood up quickly before running clumsily upon the short distance.

"Oh. There are a couple of guys I want you to meet."

Naruto instantly met face to face with Hinata's pale yet gentle face. The blank and shy eyes he had been wanting to seen for a while. Tenten was in the same daze as her as Neji appeared a distance away, gazing at her. Neji heard her whisper, "Holy…crap." His eyes hardened, '_What's that suppose to mean? Were they supposed to keep this a secret? Heh.'_

He held her gaze, not backing down as she slowly backed away. He greeted her with a nod, she returned it shakily. He finally spoke, "Hey."

Tenten shook as the voice she had wanted to hear spoke. The same eyes that she couldn't keep away from. That haunted her dreams and wouldn't get out of her mind. She broke their gaze and looked at Hiroki, only to see him glaring at Neji.

She gulped. It was an eerie silent that carried along themselves. She saw Sasuke staring at the court where Sakura played along with Ino. She gulped again, wondering if Sakura had noticed them yet. _'This might be bad…'_

Hinata finally broke away her gaze from Naruto's grinning face, leaving him confused. Sasuke and Shikamaru caught her eye; they were high in the bleachers, staring down at Sakura and Ino; the wind blowing their hair back.

"I see you've met our friends, Tenten," Akira said, strolling over and down to the tennis courts. She knew what was gonna happen next. They all watched, well, Sasuke glared.

"Sakura," he called, hoping to catch their attention, which he did. Unfortunately, Ino had hit the ball hard enough and Akira had distracted Sakura. Ino's cry of warning sent Sakura to look her way, the way where the ball banged into her face

**BAM**

Sakura crashed down anime-style, the ball rolling to the sidelines. Akira was on her side in an instant, letting Sasuke growl as he watched. He lifted her body up with his arm wrapped around her back. Anime swirly eyes snapped back to jade orbs. "Eh?"

The chestnut haired teen sighed, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"What's up, Akira?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable with their position. He released her and helped her stand up. As soon as she was up, she looked curiously at her friends, who seemed tense. Her emerald eyes scanned around, "Are you guys feeling al-"she stopped when she met familiar eyes.

Green eyes met onyx.

…_Sasuke…_

Two different collections of though rang silently as they were paralyzed in their gaze. Sakura couldn't think properly; unable to think of the many questions that remained deep within her thoughts.

'_What's…he doing… here…?'_

"Sakura, this are the people I wanted you to meet," Akira's voice snapped her thoughts, "This is Naruto," he gestured to the blonde she knew well, she nodded and smiled at him, thinking that this was the first time they met. Hinata mirrored her actions. "Neji," Tenten nodded numbly at him. "Shikamaru," Ino held up a weak hand and forced smile.

Sasuke walked down the steps and stopped in front of Sakura, face to face. She turned away but she could feel his gaze burn through her body. She bit her bottom lip. '_Wait a minute. I don't even care if their here. Who cares if we have a couple of guys…cute guys here that we chose to hang out with. Jeez, they don't have to stare at us so …mystified...'_

She forced herself to look at him with a fake forced smile, similar to Ino's. "And this is Sasuke," Sakura held out her hand with the same fake smile. Sasuke paused before reaching out and accepting. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno," she greeted. She winced when his grip on her hand tightened, letting her retrieve her hand back.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked more than confused. '_Sakura-chan? She knows us!'_

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata introduced, bowing with respect. She glanced worriedly at Sakura, who was still locked eyes with Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. _'Hinata-chan?'_

"Yo. Name's Tenten," The weapons master enforced herself to give a small wave and smile.

Ino tried to be herself and faintly winked with a weak flirtatious smile, "I'm Ino Yamanaka,"

'_The world is screwed up,'_ Naruto thought, wondering of their weird behavior. He grimaced when Ino winked with a flirty smile, '_Really screwed up,'_ His shoulders slumped.

"Well," Keith spoke up, passing by them with eyes closed with a racket resting on his shoulder, unnoticing the tension, "Let's have play tennis then since the introductions are done,"

"Um…on second thought, I'm feeling a bit tired after playing Ino," Sakura stated, walking back to the benches and taking a rest. Ino followed after her, "Same here after playing Sakura. It can get tiring playing non-stop, ne?" Sakura nodded.

"Tch, who'll play against us then?" Keith questioned, looking over his shoulder, gazing at Hinata. She caught his stare, blushed and turned away. Her hands were resting on her thighs; she gripped her skirt, wrinkling it in her hands.

Hiroki stepped beside him, a challenging glare sent to Neji. He accepted the challenge. _'I don't know how good you are, Hyuuga. But I'm sure you'll be quite a challenge,'_ He smirked, "It'll be an honor defeating you, Hyuuga,"

"I would be the one saying that to you,"

"Let's just see who'll say that," Hiroki bounced the ball in his hand before retrieving it and throwing it up into the air before he crashed his racket hard against it.

* * *

Akira led Sakura to the benches and sat down next to her while Sasuke leaned against the wall beside them, watching her sideways. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She tried to strike a conversation with him, "So…Uchiha-san…" 

'_It's now Uchiha-san, now?'_

She bit her bottom lip, still healing, "Um…where do you come from?"

'…_That was stupid…' Inner Sakura commented._

"I thought you knew where I came from, Sakura," he whispered darkly, smirking as she cringed. Akira looked their way, confused, "Huh?'

"W-what're you talking about, Uchiha-san?" she stammered, forcing another smile.

"Hn."

"…"

Akira stood up and offered Sakura a hand. Her head was down to the floor when a hand appeared; she looked up and saw Akira's smiling face. She took his offer, "Would you like ice-cream, Sakura?"

"Sure. It's a hot day," each of his smiles caused her troubles and worries to disappear, "an ice-cream can cool me down,"

Sasuke watched with one eye open before closing his eyes fully when they passed by. He stuck out his foot, "I just lo-AAAHH!" His actions made them fall over on each other to the rock hard ground. "Ouch…you okay, Akira?"

Sasuke left, hands stuffed in his pockets and coolly brushed past them.

Sakura glared at his back, _'Jeez, what a jerk. What did I do to him?_

The intense competition between Hiroki and Kenji against Shikamaru and Neji heated up when Tenten accidentally cheered for Hiroki, letting Neji's blood boil. She sweatdropped, '_Oops…what did I say?'_ Still completely dense. Hinata couldn't blame her. Silver eyes turned back to her cousins' figure, shaking her head.

"Come on, you guys!" Tenten cheered, deciding to cheer for **both.**

Shikamaru breezily glided to his left and swung his arm to hit the ball back, completely relaxed. '_Wow, and I thought Shika was lazy to even learn anything.'_Ino thought, her hands on her face while watching the ball go back and forth.

"Their really good, ne?" Tenten complimented, one hand on her hip; standing up next to a sitting Ino. She stretched her arms above, pulling up her shirt; revealing her athletic flat-tanned stomach before letting out a sigh of relief.

A sudden crash turned her around and gasped. Somehow, the tennis ball landed on THE Hyuuga's face. He grunted and stumbled back, dropping the racket. Tenten appeared by his side, "Hyuuga-san! Are you alright? What happened?"

'_Hyuuga-san? What the-'_

Her soft delicate hands brushed against his arm before reaching up to his hands. "Mou! You weren't being careful!" she scolded, hiding the shiver at the touch. She quickly dropped her grip on his and examined him, "Hmm….no injuries. Be careful next time, Hyuuga-san,"

He shrugged her off, "Hn."

'_And I thought his Byakugan was invincible…can't even dodge or look out for a tennis ball,'_ she grumbled in her thoughts, obviously unhappy with his actions towards her.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga? I thought you were better than that." Kenji called, provoking him.

Neji growled.

This meant competition.

Tenten sighed, shaking her head.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Finally meeting them, some boys aren't so pleased. Competition builds up, secretly, yet again. Another rough competition against Akira's group. The girls are in trouble…but it's the boy's turn to play (no sports) a game with them. Girls, girls, girls. Why so jealous all of a sudden?**

**I am sorry to say I won't be updating soon. My best friend, who is also an author here, is currently in the hospital and slowly recovering. I'll have the next chapter up around the last week of April or sooner. I'm sorry! She may be in coma or something…and its my fault…so…But the next chappy is gonna be my favorite. Jealous, twists, and a surprise you would all find shocking! Review please!**


	7. Secrets

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Attention: SUMMER VACATIONS HERE! WOHOO! I can updated earlier now and make chappies longer! I did NOT like the parts I made last chapter so I'm gonna change things now. Hope you like it! Everything's going fine so no more interruptions!**

**Warning: Might contain a slight…um…'contact' with each other…you know which couple. I think I might change the rating…dunno…read on.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

A bead of sweat formed the pink haired beauty's forehead; the air was broad and tense. Clearing her throat, she spoke shakily, "So…um, do any of you have plans for tonight?" She took a glance at the others for a while before looking back down, completely avoiding Sasuke's gaze. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ino agreed, trying to sound cheerful, "Maybe we can all…eat… together?" she sweatdropped.

Sakura crashed down anime-style, _'Oh, like **that **will make things better, stupid!'_

"Hn." Sasuke kept his eyes on her. For a moment, she looked up at his own, but quickly turning away. He smirked, not missing the blush staining her face. Why did it seem long ago since she had done that because of him?

"If that's decided, than," Akira offered, "Then I guess we shall pick you girls up at eight sharp?" Sakura giggled softly when he bowed before her and offered his arm, "May I escort the beautiful lady before me back to her room?"

"You shall." She humorously bowed down as well and took his arm, missing the growl sent by a fuming Uchiha.

Ino quickly slapped Kenji's shoulder while Tenten and Hinata laughed, "Why can't **you** be like that?" she demanded, placing both her hands on her hips, receiving a glare.

"Woman, please. Like **you** will act as gracious as Sakura," he muttered, rubbing his bruised upper arm. Damn, she was strong and her 'playful' hits were not enjoyable. He acted normally and turned his back on her while Ino burned with fierceness at the insults.

"Awww! You're so nice, Kenji!" Sakura said, obviously flattered. She broke away from Akira's grip to hug his twin brother, pleased. She gave him a tight hug; he patted her back and pulled away. Sasuke growled while Ino glared at her 'best friend'.

"You…You…"

"Women…" Shikamaru mumbled, "So troublesome…"

"I agree."

'_Great. Now I have two almost identical jerks!'_ the insulted blonde thought, eye shut tight with her left eye twitching in annoyance. Her hands wouldn't stop shaky. Letting out an incoherent scream of irritation, she slammed her fists against both of the poor boys faces. They merely fainted after.

Sakura, oh the other hand, did not know what to do. Akira chuckled and crouched down on his toes and poked his associate. "Hey, man. You aright? That hit must've hurt to get you unconscious."

"….hn…."

Sakura laughed in her spot, but was quickly pulled away. She let out a whimper but her mouth was enclosed by a firm hand and dragged away from the group, unknown to her friends. '_What's he gonna do to me?' she_ thought, frightened. Never in her life was she in a situation like a normal being.

Wait.

That's right! She isn't a normal being. She's a ninja! Opening her eyes, she managed to twist under the grip; face to face with her captor. She was slammed against a wall harshly. She immediately regretted turning around. Her eyes met Sharingan eyes spinning.

"U-Uchiha-san..? What're you….-?"

"Quit your games, Sakura."

"W-What're you talking about?"

"No one's here."

True to his word, no one was around their area. Where were the people? Sakura looked both of his sides and around, cautiously before looking back at him with narrowed jade orbs; completely different from her usual look. A mask. "What're you doing here, Uchiha?"

"Still hate me that much?"

"Hate is such a weak word to use for hatred against someone. I would use, despise."

He threateningly leaned closer, "How about you? Faking all those and you don't even know those people too well."

"You're right about that, but I do know one thing about them I admire. They aren't you. They treat us comfortably unlike you and our comrades, except Naruto." She leaned challengingly leaned closer to him, her breath fanning his face; she tilted her head a bit. "What's your excuse?"

Anyone who would have seen them by now would have thought they were a couple, due to their current position and closeness. But they would never paid heed to the fact of the intense aura around them. Their eyes and narrowed hidden that people were not able to see hatred, betrayal, annoyance and demandess. In both ways, they were the exact opposite.

Gazing deeply into her sea foam orbs, he did not see anything that resemble that she would not regret this or turn away from his own, "I just came because that perverted sensei of ours ordered us to train a couple of people…" he bend lower to her height so that their foreheads were touching, "like you promised."

Sakura looked into those eyes, the eyes that would always haunt her in her sleep. The ones that would disturb her. The same eyes that bothered her and broke her mentally. Now looking in the present, she felt an uncertain feeling burning in her chest. Her breathing became uneven. She tiptoed a bit so that their nose were touching. "I wouldn't mind that," she whispered, "as long as you're now training me. Now that would be more disturbing then our current position."

"As long as you're not bothered that your new _acquaintance_ would mind." He knew he was falling into her trap. But she had fallen into his first. This was a battle that Uchiha Sasuke would never lose…but he also knew Haruno Sakura would never admit defeated. "Now, wait a minute," his voice low and smooth, seducing, "You never told them we had a close relationship in the past, have you?"

She noted that he started to pant. She smirked. She was sure to seduce him first. She put her hands on his shoulders; still they haven't broken any skin nor eye contact, "As I recall, you never wanted to do anything with anyone. What's this new change, _Uchiha-sama_?"

He held back a groan. The temptation was intense. "I thought you were the one that said people change," he pressed himself closer to her, earning a squeak of surprise…or was it a moan? Now it was his turn to smirk. "I certainly don't enjoy seeing you having fun with that Akira."

"Not…my problem…" she bit out, "I'm no…longer infatuated with you."

"We'll see about that."

"Let's make it a deal." She said hotly, unable to stand their position and his mischievous ministrations. The longer they'll stay like this, she would lose herself. What she didn't know was that he was one to be patience…and it was running low.

"Seal it with a kiss."

Finally with permission, he covered her lips with his own. She hungrily replied, pushing her lips forward while he replied the same way. Her hands roamed his shoulders before rising to his hair, running her fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, bringing her close as possible before the lack of air hit.

They pulled away. Sakura tuck back a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "It's on, Sasuke."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oooh, what's this?" a sly voice interrupted between them. "At least you picked a place where there wouldn't be too much people." A light sly chuckled emerged from his throat. Sakura squeaked when he neared her. "I'm guessing its my turn?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance and frustration. "Who are you?"

"Currently her man that she's beds."

"You liar!"

Unfortunately, Sasuke fell on deaf ears on Sakura's cries. Sakura shot a daggered look at him and was about to strangle him when she was carried in the air and gently put down at the side. Sasuke glared murderously at the fool-grinning manager and approached him. Sakura blinked and covered her ears and closed her eyes soon after.

Talk about a mood-killer.

* * *

Empty jade orbs stared at the ceiling. The things that happened before, she just couldn't shake off the ceiling. This would be their second time out to dinner with Akira and the others. But would be the first time with her male teammates. Her escort was Akira…who would be Sasuke's? She shook her head. She doubt he would bring a girl. But…. 

"_Not…my problem… I'm no…longer infatuated with you."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Let's make it a deal."_

She rolled to her side. She shouldn't have said that. Would he try and make her jealous? How? He never allowed anyone near him. She bit her lip. His ministrations early, she admit, she couldn't resist until his final words before they sealed each others lips.

"_Seal it with a kiss."_

She should have never tried to challenge him. But Haruno Sakura never admitted defeat or back down from a challenge.

"_I'll be looking forward to it."_

She jumped back out of her bed when Hinata closed their door after she informed her that she had to have a talk with them. Smiling, she quickly went to pick out her outfit. The 'thing' that happened with Sasuke was a teaser and she wouldn't let that ruin her night with Akira!

"_How about you? Faking all those and you don't even know those people too well."_

A rumble of thought broke out. Sakura's silhouette followed, still. '_It was getting a bit cloudy these days,'_ she noted, '_of course it would be rainy soon enough.'_

* * *

Sasuke sat comfortable against his chair, obviously lounging. "Sasuke-teme, play against me in table tennis!" a soft voice yelled. Naruto threw his arm back and threw the small wooden racket at the Uchiha prodigy, who swiftly caught it in his right hand. "Idiot." 

He threw it back, only to have it bounce of the weeping blonde's head. "Tch." Oh yeah. Hyuuga was right next to him, lounging in another chair. They both heard murmurings and giggles. They cringed.

"...They're cute…."

A giggle.

"Dare you to ask them out."

…………

"Uchiha," he heard a growl beside him. "It's always you that caused the problem."

"I'm not the only one, Hyuuga." He snapped.

The Uchiha prodigy paused.

"_Not…my problem… I'm no…longer infatuated with you."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Let's make it a deal."_

He smirked, _'Yes, little hana. We'll see about that.'_ All he had to do was find someone like Sakura, not randomly. That'll be to oblivious that he was desperate. Someone like her. Beauty. Stubborn. Polite and challenging. He glanced around the group of girls surrounding them in the hotel lobby and his eyes landed on someone, completely different.

He just found someone.

* * *

All Sakura could do was just stare with mass confusion at the scene before her. A girl hooking her arm with Sasuke's. She looked much different and yet similar to herself. The same hair length, just barely reaching her shoulders, layered, except it was colored light brown. Shy yet cold eyes painted amethyst. Man, she was unusual but attractive. 

"Who's the girl, Uchiha?" Kenji asked, opening one eye.

Finally someone asked.

"Kiara."

Sakura knew that Sasuke wouldn't just pick a random girl or a clingy/sluttly girl. Where did he find her? Were they _even_ together? she started to worry.

"Wohoo! Score one for Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheered, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder, who merely blushed under his touch.

"…You're loud…" a soft whisper bounced the walls after the loud comment.

Everyone stayed silent while Sasuke smirked. "Nice to know she's honest." Ino grinned warmly. Sakura grinned when Sasuke directed his smirk to her after Ino's previous comment. She growled. 'Kiara' seemed to stay close to Sasuke while he didn't even seem annoyed but…welcoming.

"She's not bad at all, Sakura." Ino informed her quietly, nudging her arm. "You said you already forgot him. If you regret that, you have no chance against Kiara. You should have gone to him when he accepted you."

"Shut the hell up, Ino."

"Kiara's really nice. Almost like you, y'know."

"I hope you aren't nice like her," a voice purred beside Ino's ear. She let out a shriek when he placed his hand on her shoulder and his other arm on her - "YOU PERVERTED MANAGER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she kneed him the place where he wouldn't be able to conceive any heirs, "That's good." She mumbled, dragging Sakura away from the unconscious man.

Sakura, surprisingly, looked over to Shikamaru's location slyly, earning a glare from her _good_ friend. "And I would like to get to know Shikamaru's woman as well."

Ino's eyes widened and quickly looked over and saw a familiar blonde close to Shikamaru. She swore she heard him mumble, "…Troublesome…" when the girl wrapped both her arms around his one arm. She growled when she discovered the girl turn around and gave them a wink, "Temari."

The truth of love-hate relationships war finally begun.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Finally done with that chappy! As you see with that kinda…um… low 'steamy' scene with Sasuke and Sakura…yeah. I might change the rating since they'll be doing that a lot now….secretly. Anyways, this fic will take a turn to be Sakura and Sasuke centered fic and Ino and Shika! Srry! Please be patient with me! Here's a preview:**

"I knew it from that time that you would fall in love with him." He growled in her ear. She wrapped one around his neck and pulled him down, whispering, "I think you've mistaken that from you to him when it's exactly the opposite."

He pressed his lips softly on hers while she battled for dominance. "Besides," she breathed, "It may seem that it doesn't look like it without any given hints." She broke away from his grip and glared at him, "But you seem to fall in love with _her_ as well."

"Not a chance."

"I hate you, Akira."

"Sakura?"

She swiveled and gasped out, "Uchiha-san?"

**Confusing, confusing! But oh well! It's gonna be long chappies from now but it won't get SERIOUS! WE STILL HAVE THE GHOSTS AND THE PERVERTED MANAGER WAITING FOR ME TO RELEASE THEM! MWAHAHHAHAHA! I have released the storm! I shall released the pervert next! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chappy will be out sooner with more reviews!**

**P.M: hehehehe, the more reviews the sooner I would appear.**

**IcyAngel: Oh hell no. 'sides, you just pop out anyways! I might as well make you die!**

**P.M: That wouldn't be fun! I'm the humor of the story!**

**IcyAngel: Nuh-uh! I have the ghosts and the haunted hotel!**

**P.M: Uh-huh!**

**IcyAngel: Don't you uh-huh my nu-huh! **

**P.M:...**


	8. Jealousy? Nah!

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! NOR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!**

**Attention:Argh! Myvacation is almost over! In two weeks,school is starting again. TT.TT. I did NOT like the parts I made last chapter so I'm gonna change things now. Hope you like it! Everything's going fine so no more interruptions!**

**Hoshi Kohaku-chan **Sure!

**The Assassin of the Night: **Shhh! Exactly, you're right! Girls are MUCH more dangerous and slick in this 'category'.

**ENJOY**

* * *

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW, YOU FAG!"

"FAG? BASTARD, I THINK YOU'RE MISTAKING ME FOR YOUR MOTHER!"

"That kind of sounded like he insulted himself," Sakura muttered, her eyes gazing at her side, avoiding the sight of the fight. Ino, beside her, nodded. What seems to be daily, the current group was lazing at the lounge.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto bawled, turning his head so his blazing eyes caught her own before turning back to his 'opponent, Keith, who had thought he was gay since he had caught him with Hinata once in only a bikini and longer blonde hair. And now, Keith had caught Naruto with his arm wrapped around…_her_. "AND YOU! I THINK HINATA-CHAN WOULD RATHER HANG OUT WITH ME THAN YOU!"

Sakura twitched, "You just did NOT say that to me," Unfortunately, she was ignored once again. She growled.

"I think he just did,"

"Naruto," Ino sniffed, "Prepare to see the light."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO WEARS BIKINA AND A WIG!"

"I _TOLD_ YOU, THAT WAS A SPECIAL JUTSU!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Keith repeated, glaring daggers. Apparently, he had lost his cool long ago, "YOU CROSSDRESSER!"

"A-ano…you guys…" Hinata mumbled, playing with her fingers, specifically her thumbs, not daring to look up, a blush spread across her face, "I-I wouldn't mind…being around both…of you…" she trailed off, not able to face Naruto. He's jaw dropped. "Bu-but, Naruto-kun is telling the truth…we were just playing a prank." She looked up, pouting, almost tear filled orbs glanced at them.

Naruto and Keith immediately turned away, back facing each other with their arms folded in front of their chest. Keith shut his eyes, a small blush seen on his features, "Whatever."

"Okay, Hinata-chan."

The Hyuuga heiress showed a smile.

Finally there's peace.

Wait.

Rewind.

"_That kind of sounded like he insulted himself,"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_You just did NOT say that to me,"_

"_I think he just did,"_

The cherry-blossom haired female stood on the opposite side of Hinata, cracking her fists with a menacing smile playing her lips. A sudden aura developed around her and Naruto, as if trapping them. She laughed a bit under her breath, "Naruto." He turned to look at her, "What?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

All hell broke lose once again.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Once again, Sasuke and his new 'girl' had not been around the group for a while after he had introduced them to her. Sakura, obviously not liking her and the situation, went off to Akira for the time being. He smirked inwardly, he was going to win. What Sasuke didn't know was that girls were better and slicker in the game of jealousy. And it was not a pretty sight. Whoever, men, fell victim to this game would experience the worst.

A sudden tug to his sleeve made him turn his attention to the girl next to him. "…I'm hungry…" she mumbled, her eyes downcast. "Hn." For his liking, she was shy and polite and he knew that was what Sakura hated at the time she spoke the only words she had said to them.

Still holding onto his sleeve like a child holding onto her mother, he led her to the nearest lounge. He immediately spotted a girl with colored pink hair, '_Sakura.'_ While he was sitting down, he watched her by the side of his eyes. _'From the looks of it, it looked like she's alone.'_

She suddenly stood with wide, welcoming arms, "Hey, Akira."

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late. I had to break up the fight with Ino and Kenji," he simply said, his voice smooth and soft; he welcomed her with a hug before helping her push back her chair as soon as she pulled away and sat back down. She laughed, "Thank you, Akira."

"Anything for the pretty lady," he replied sitting himself down. "So what do you eat? You said in the phone after this we should walk around in the garden?"

"Yup," she beamed, "Only the two of us, get to know each other better without the rest."

"Sounds fun to me."

Sasuke clenched the menu in his hands after overhearing their talk or what he would call, flirting. "Sasuke?" a small voice called out. He looked up to see confused amethyst eyes. He shook his head, "…nothing…" he managed to mumble.

After a quick order, he leaned his head on his hand which was supported by his elbow. He had been watching them for a while now, once in a while looking back at Kiara, who seems to be distracted as well. _'I don't care.'_

He watched intently when Sakura expressed her amusement with a laugh whilst tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. She placed her lips on the straw, drawing in the drink to her moist lips. He turned away, not able to watch any longer. Damn, if only he was in _his_ position.

"Hey, dinner is in two hours," Akira reminded, "Want to start the walk before it gets dark?"

"Sure, I hear there's going to be music. Would the man before me accept my invitation?"

He, once again, bowed entertainingly, "Anything to please my lady."

That's it.

The Uchiha prodigy crumpled the menu, which he had refused to give up in order to take out his frustrations, as soon as Akira said _those_ words.

"_Anything to please my lady."_

'_What the fuck? My lady? Is he really asking me to kill him?'_ Sasuke grumbled in his thoughts. As soon as he heard their chairs being pushed back, he immediately stood up, catching the attention of his date. "Let's walk." Confused, she nodded and held his arm. A bit too clingy.

* * *

They arrived late. Of course, girls would arrive late.

They laughed. They talked. They ate and they drank. Only the innocent and clueless people around them would notice that around them. But they hadn't known about the thick tension filling the air. Glances being caught, gazes and glares going unnoticed. Mixed feelings turning into confusion and uncomforting movements. Yes, this was what was going on secretly, despite the conversation.

Sakura, on the other hand, hadn't noticed much except her full on attention on dinner . . . and maybe on a certain person or two. She let out a small squeak when a voice whispered in her ear, "Want to dance the next song?" Akira. A little disappointed, she smiled and nodded.

Akira pulled back Sakura's chair while she thanked him.

Music started to fill the room. A slow song came up. "I'm willing to accept your invitation now, my lady." Akira said, bowing in front of a sitting Sakura. She pulled back her chair and smiled. "Let's go."

He gently placed his arms around her waist, drawing her in while her hands rested on his chest before gliding up to his shoulders and around her neck. She giggled lightly when he blushed. The Uchiha's prodigy's growl did not go unnoticed. Her actions to _him_ just make him boil to the point he had to restrain himself.

**(A/N: I don't own 'Brown Eyes' by Destiny's Child. See disclaimer)**

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
_

_You stepped to me and you said to me  
_

_I was the woman you dreamed about  
_

They started out slow, swaying once in a while but kept moving in small steps in one spot. Her head lying on his shoulders and her eyes closed peacefully, as if in sleep. He buried his face on her hair, his chin resting on top of her head, breathing in her alluring scent.

_remember the first day when you called my house  
_

_remember the first day when you took me out  
_

_we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
_

_and we both had a beautiful night  
_

Sasuke kept his glare on the couple dancing. Of course, soon, they weren't the only couples dancing. Tenten had been asked to dance by Hiroki, Hinata by Keith, still saying things that only she could hear, Ino by Akira's twin and Shikamaru by Temari… forcefully. Having enough of the sight he disliked he stood up and grabbed his date to dance.

_The way we held each others hand  
_

_the way we talked the way we laughed  
_

_it felt so good to find true love  
_

_I knew right then and there you were the one  
_

Sakura looked up at Akira, smiling, "You know, the past few days have been a blast. All fun with your friends,"

"Oh? I would say the same to you. My brother and friends would probably bored without having girls around." He chuckled.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
_

_when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
_

_you see how he is so deep in love  
_

"Well, we didn't really plan meeting anyone during our trip…" Sakura started, going back to her previous position. "Oh?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, because by the time we go back, we probably won't see each other anymore and since we have a…special job that'll get us too busy that we wouldn't even have a thought of you or a call."

"Yeah, I understand your dilemma. Same goes for us. But hey, we're all friends here aren't we?" he finished, showing her a kind and genuine smile. She managed to smile back, a bit hurt at his last words. "Of course." She laid her head back to his chest, confused. Yet she laughed when she saw her dance partner's twin being dragged to the floor, "Your brother really gets on Ino's nerves doesn't he?"

He chuckled, "I guess, but we all know he'll do anything to please a lady." He shook his head when Sakura glanced up at him with confusion filling her orbs.

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
_

_and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
_

_and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
_

Sasuke smirked when he felt his 'date's' hands trembled when she placed her arms around his neck and a blush tainting her cheeks. He smirked. Not smile. He would only smile at one person who would ever blush for him for his actions. He glanced at his side to see a confused looking Sakura.

_What're they talking about?_

But he did not like the way how Akira was laughing after with a blushing Sakura. Damn, only if he hadn't screwed up his chance on her back in Konoha. _'Damn hormones,'_

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
_

_remember the first day we had an argument  
_

_we apologized and then we compromised  
_

_and we haven't argued since  
_

_remember the first day we stopped playing games  
_

_remember the first day you fell in love with me  
_

_it felt so good for you to say those words  
_

_cause I felt the same way too  
_

She decided to tell Sasuke straight after this dance that she would be willingly taking him back. _That isn't a crime,_ she thought,_ I still love him._ By the time she caught him smirking at his date, she narrowed her eyes. _Oh, if he wants it that way then fine. I'll do the same,'_

Or maybe not. '_There's still time. 'sides, I think he _only wants me back because _he'll need someone to conceive heirs with to restore his clan,'_ she thought bitterly.

'_It's still too early to even think **this**! Am I in weird or what? That'll just say I'm desperate. The bet didn't even last a full day! And Sakura Haruno doesn't lose a bet to anyone! I just have to be patient. I should just enjoy my dance with Akira and see what that leads to.'_

"Sakura?"

_The way we held each others hand  
_

_the way we talked the way we laughed  
_

_it felt so good to fall in love  
_

_and I knew right then and there you were the one  
_

He had been watching them for a while now. He watched as Sakura looked up, tilting her head to the side. How innocent of her to do _that _to any guy. Knowing her, she probably doesn't know the affect she has on men with that posture. Damn, I sound too_ possessive all of a sudden. I should just stay cool and see what happens later on.'_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
_

_when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
_

_you see how he is so deep in love  
_

Ino had rested her head on Kenji's shoulder; listening intently to the lyrics of the music being played. This song just felt so…right. Fitting. She knew Kenji had brown eyes as well but…she was thinking if _that_ person also had brown eyes._' Haven't really given it a thought,'_

Stealing a glance, she noticed she wasn't the only dancing. Shikamaru and Temari. _Probably forced him._' She paused, _'Oh what am I? I did the same,'_ Dismissing the off-hand topic, she rested back once again, enjoying the movement of his body. Unable to resist temptation, she stole one more glance at Shikamaru, only to find him gazing at her back.

Blushing, she buried her head on the crook of Kenji's neck and shoulder. Shikamaru frowned and moved a bit so he had a better view on her. He lazily smirked inwardly when she looked back at him, snapping back quickly with a full heated blush.

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
_

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
_

_And when he looks at me her brown eyes tells his soul  
_

Back at the table, Neji had crossed his arms. Not liking the scene unfolding before his very eyes. That's right. Tenten. Dancing. With Hiroki. A man he despised and the same man who despised him. He was planning to use Tenten start his clan in the later future.

What is up with the prodigies?

Maybe with another feeling but still. They had grown close before she left on this trip and here she was again. Pretending not to know him. Ignoring and avoiding more likely when she was alone. And dancing with another guy in front of him. That broke his pride and he was going to regain his pride in any way he chooses.

_I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
_

_And baby now that you're a part of me  
_

_You showed me  
_

_Showed me the true meaning of love  
_

_And I know he loves me  
_

"Hey, hey, Neji!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Since you're Hinata-chan's cousin, can I dance with her next?" "Hn." "Yes!" Innocent blue eyes went back to Hinata's dancing form, excitement filling him. Yet he choked on his ramen when she was pulled closer.

He looked closer, she was blushing. "Hey, Neji," he began, not breaking his gaze, "Does Hinata-chan like someone?" He heard a crash, "Does she? I never really notice until now. Look at her." Neji looked to his side and saw a blushing Hyuuga. "Hn. Definitely not him." _When she reaches the age of marriage, I will not allow her to marry a pathetic individual. He isn't even in a powerful clan let alone a ninja._

"Huh?"

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
_

_When he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
_

_You see how he is so deep in love  
_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
_

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
_

The youngest Uchiha had enough and stormed towards the dancing couple, leaving behind a confused lady. Sakura didn't even notice the Uchiha prodigy walking towards them until the song ended. She looked up and was about to murmur a small 'thank you' when she was caught in a trance when soft brown eyes gazed down at her.

_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul_

**

* * *

TBC**

**I finally updated! Yeah me! I didn't change anything at the top page of my authors note and I'm too lazy to check. I guess I did a bad job on the sappy? I don't want it to sappy. Too be honest, I know nothing about writing romance so I'll be doing my best! Well, my other two fics will express my improvement in romance! This story is just complicated to me! Oh well, Review!**

**Ohohohoho! Is little Sakura falling in love with someone else? Either than Sasuke? I dunno...hehehe. Actually, I'm SERIOUSLY not sure... -.-U. I'll just see what happens.**


	9. Black Out and Bets! EDITED

**Disclaimer: I do not owner Naruto. The character belong respectively to Masahi Kishimoto-san**

**Erhm…so, it's been a year hasn't it?? Hehehe, sorry!! I've started high school last year with exams going around and now I have upcoming exams AGAIN. But you all have been faithful to this crappy author's story, right? Thank you! I really hope I improved because I don't really like my old writing style so I hope I improved!! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: OMG!! I swear, I was NOT suppose to update this story until near the end of December and I wasn't even finish writing the end! So then I'm suspicious of one of my relatives hacking into my account because part of the ending of this chappy was supposed to be for my OTHER story, 'Shattered Hearts', not this! I'm sorry if any of you were offended, so I hope this remake of the end will get me more reviews then the last ending! If you have read, then skip to where Sasuke throws the kunai and its waaay different and isn't as lovey dovey!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ like being ignored. In fact, ever since that night and dance, she did not spare him a glance! Who would've thought Sakura had more spunk enough to do this to an Uchiha? Well, obviously she did. Hell, that Akira just had to walk away and leave a seething Haruno behind, thinking he did not like Sasuke's action. 

_He had let Sakura fall completely backwards, into the arm of the Uchiha. He laid his gaze upon livid gaze of eternal black before walking away. Sasuke grimaced, as much as he liked Sakura in his arms; he did like not him pushing her. Of course, he caught her, but she mistook his actions. She quickly wriggled out of his grasp with a glare that would've done Itachi proud. "You! What did you do?" _

_He raised a brow, "I didn't push you."_

"…_Not the point. Did you do something to Akira?" she rested her head against her hand, shaking the pink strands of her face, "I'm starting to have doubts about you guys coming here, you know that?"_

"_I wasn't the one who promised Kakashi."_

_Sakura gritted her teeth; almost pulling her hair but she kept cool. She spent hours fixing herself up! But for who? She paused in her fury, _who was she dressed up for?_ Clearly for Akira, right? Or maybe…Hazy lime green eyes looked up and found the same eyes that haunted her years back. Sasuke? He was staring right back as her, which she found unpredictable. It wasn't the stoic gaze he usually gave her._

_The pink-haired beauty sighed, almost breaking the stare, but she kept her ground. She opened her mouth, asking, "What do you want, Sasuke?" he stood no taller than above her head. Okay, maybe he DID stand taller than her. It was a pain to crane her neck up to just talk to him; she didn't bother looking at him anymore. "Well?"_

"…"

"_A-hem, hello? Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura bit her lip from screaming, "That's all you wanted to say? Here I am, dressed up, looking my best for someone-" _I don't know who anymore _"- then Akira storms off! Here you are, interrupting my night and my damn heel are hurting-!"_

"_Dance with me."_

"_While you jut say- -! What did you just say?"_

_He never really like repeating himself, but when it came Sakura, he wouldn't mind. He resisted sighing, "I want you to dance with me."_

Yes, it was going well so far, except her little outbursts but that wasn't compared to her ear-shattering screams to Naruto. He ran a hand through his raven locks, frustrated, using his other hand to bang against the wall. Sasuke's eye frantically searched for a certain lady in the lobby, but to no avail. _'Maybe the garden?'_ That would have been unlikely, considering the weather was bad. The trees were slamming against each other and the rain slapped the glass of the hotel.

"…_Sasuke, are you okay?" she leaned up to him and pressed her cool hand against his forehead. Sasuke frowned when she started to examine him, "You don't have a fever…" she trailed off, "Maybe brain damage-"_

"_Sakura, stop." He grasped her hand, alerting her back to what was _actually_ happening. She was close to him, her hand on his forehead that traveled to his neck to check his temperature and now he was holding her hand against his chest. If she hadn't been innocently looking at him with a tilt of her head and the people around would disappear, Sasuke could've have had her against the wall with her dress partially ripped from the chest and thighs._

_Her forehead creased, "This isn't like you, Sasuke."_

"_All I ask is just one dance."_

_He took advantage of her aback situation when he said those words and gently pulled her closer, smirking when she stumbled against his chest. The Uchiha straightened her with one arm, the other snaking around hip. She muffled, "…Fine…" Nonetheless, she liked the cool warmth anyways. But never did she thought she, Haruno Sakura, would dance with Uchiha Sasuke._

_She grinned against his shoulder, merrily enjoying the moment. She giggled when her hand traveled up from his shoulder to around his neck and felt him tremble for a moment. Sakura adjusted her head until she was content, resting in the hollow of his neck and breathed in his scent. "Sakura."_

_What it her or was she being pressed against him than she was previously? One of her legs in between his and his breathing in her ear that sent chills down her spine before it went to her cheek. Sakura shut her eyes, her veins were suddenly very cold despite the warm she was embraced by. She moved her head a bit to face his when she stopped completely seeing his face directly close to hers. Her eyes, half-lidden, and those cherry lips slightly parted gave him the invitation to lean closer till her bangs brushed against his forehead and her lips just apart from his by just a bit…_

_Until the lights went down._

_Screams echoed at the sudden pitch black and a crackle of thunder._

"_KYAAH! WHO PINCHED MY ASS?"_

"_WHO THE HELL GRABBED MY BREAST?.!"_

_That voice undeniably belonged to the shrieking Ino. The light flickered slightly and cerulean blue widened when she saw the hateful manager, grinning madly at her, "Oops, my hand slipped," Ino twitched when he squeezed harder, "And I am terrifyingly afraid of the dark."_

_Her hands clenched, "You…YOU BASTARD!!" And her fist hit him square against the jaw and sent him flying._

_Employees sighed and shook their head at the manner of their manager's actions. They all held candles, enough for everyone to see each other in the dim lights. Naruto laughed out loud when Kenji approached the broken corpse with Shikamaru beside him, kunai in tow. "You dare touch a lady in that…area?"_

_  
"How troublesome, screaming like that. You know how annoying it is? And since you're the source of it all…"_

"_Neji!" Tenten whined, "Beat him up for me!"_

_The Hyuuga prodigy reached for his weapons pocket, "Why should I do that?"_

"_HE PINCHED MY FUCKING ASS! THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!"_

"…_Where did the bitch run off to?"_

It was hectic and it fucking hurt his ear drums when the girls multiplied their screams of disgust when he started to run around them whilst touching certain areas when a herd of men chased after him. To make things worst, he was so _close_ to those lips and whats-her-face latched onto his arm, averting his lips to her cheek. She hissed at both of them and slapped his face hard. _Damn._

She stormed off the same way Akira left and disappeared from his view, forgetting the black out.

* * *

Ino had a way with fashion, even through the darkest and dangerous nights, she still looked fashionable. Her hawk-like eyes kept a sharp look out while bringing her jacket closer around her chest while her bum was against the sofa. "Damn manager…when this vacation ends, I'll hunt him myself," 

"By the way, Kenji…what happened to him after you guys went around that corner?" TenTen asked, twice as cautious as Ino. She, after all, is the weapon mistress. She pouted, "He pinched my ass really hard, you know. It's still throbbing and –"

"Tenten…" Neji started, loosening his shirt, ""We don't need the details."

Naruto loosely slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "At least the fag didn't touch Hinata," Oblivious to the blushing Hinata and glares from the other two companions. They were once again in the lounge and formed a strange bond that was only connected by the girls. Strangely, the atmosphere was comfortable yet a touch with unease when it came to contact. Naruto and Hinata were on the floor with the couch behind them to lean on, while Ino sat on a chair with a leaning Kenji behind her.

Ino leaned back, "Yeah, you better watch out, Hinata," she warned, "He likes my big bust and TenTen's nice, round ass. He'll probably be after your most precious –" Shikamaru, sitting beside her legs clamped the blonde's mouth, sighing, "Woman, don't say things so bluntly."

Naruto straightened immediately, "What is he going to go after from Hinata? I swear I'll protect that part especially with my whole body!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, blushing red.

"_Uzumaki," _hissed a fuming Hyuuga and growling Keith.

_**Punch**_

_**Kick**_

_**Kick**_

_**Punch**_

……………………..

…………………………….

………………………………..

_Thud_

"N-Naruto! Are you okay?" Hinata rushed to the collapsed Naruto, who was still miraculously managing to murmur incoherent words, "Eh? Naruto, w-what did you say?" she carefully brought his head to her lap, her head bowed.

"Argh…protect…Hinata's…important…my…body…"

TenTen frowned, "Don't you think you should lay him some slack? Sure, he's stupid, but if he doesn't know _what_ to protect anyways. Might as well use that body of his." Neji scoffed and crossed his arms while Keith leaned against Hinata's shoulder, glaring at the boy who lay on her lap. The candle lights around them dimly shadowed their faces.

"By the way…was it me or did you guys hear a slap during the black-out?"

"The Uchiha did have a huge red mark in his face…"

Naruto snickered, "He told me he was in fight."

"But the only one capable of touching him is…"

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A RIGHT TO BE IN MY BATHROOM?.!"

Some candles blew off and the chandeliers shook.

"OH, DON'T YOU _DARE_ GO IN THERE!"

"I was blind, Sakura-chan! It was all so dark and I heard someone was close and I hate being all alone-!" the manager fled to the stairs and hastily ran down until he dashed to the lobby with that grin of his that want to make Ino stab his gut. "Why, hello, ladies. Are you feeling cold? Maybe you'd like some warmth-"

_**CRASH**_

Sakura, appearing from the elevator, eerily laughing with a towel clinging to her wet body, "What did I just say?" she warned, her pink tresses blocking her eyes that prevented them from seeing those usual bright green eyes, but all they saw was a slight shine… "Never mess with a Konoha ninja. TenTen!" she called, and three shurikens went her way and caught them between her fingers.

She approached him, "I didn't get the shampoos I requested from your crappy hotel…instead, how the hell if I find behind me with your hands _near down there_?.!"

Ino gasped, Hinata blushed and TenTen collapsed.

"The hell is going on here?"

"Safe! Mwahahaha, sorry, Sakura-chan. I do believe the woman's spa manager is calling me!" and off he dashed clumsily, failing to jump over the chairs and missed the wall . "Ouch…"

"Damn pervert deserved it."

The cool voice belonged to none other than the Uchiha prodigy. He was in his usual loose black shirt and dark blue trousers in which his hands were pocketed in. The weak light emitting from the candles angled the shadows of his face to a dangerous view. "Err, Sasuke?"

He calmly walked towards them, swiftly throwing a kunai to the manager's exposed ass, before ending up in front of beauty before him. He glanced down; the towel showed her curves perfectly up close. The cloth hugged her hips but only managed to cover a bit of her thighs that she pressed tightly closed together when his gaze lingered longer. His eyes went up, to her flat stomach and outline of her breasts. He took a step closer.

He breathed in her newly scent from the shower and sighed deeply against her neck. Then all his hands grabbed Sakura by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, "Excuse me. I'll be borrowing her for a while." And he left with a protesting Sakura banging his back, "Uchiha Sasuke, I am not a luggage!"

"Hn."

"How dare you just say that! I'm feeling cold just like this, I have you know…!"

When they went deeper into the darkness with only candles lighting their way, their voices drowned and the group was left stunned with their mouths on the floor.

"Anyone up for ramen?"

* * *

"Tch, who's fault is that?" Sasuke scoffed, "Running down mindlessly with only a towel to cover that body of yours." 

"Hmph, if you keep me like this, my ass is up on the air-"

"For only me to enjoy."

"And I don't know where to put my legs -!"

"No worries, they're entertaining me, just fine."

"…I'm cold, Sasuke!"

He then set her down and she froze momentarily when she figured out where they were. The exact same place where they made the bet. She huffed, crossing her arms and bit her check, "You better have a good explanation for this, Sasuke." But all he did was stare down at her, as if examining what to do. "Hmph, I still don't forgive you and I haven't lost the bet," she uncrossed her arms and grinned, "Sakura-1 and Sasuke-0." She giggled purposely, "How is your cheek?"

His arm shot up beside her head all of a sudden and Sakura couldn't comprehend the situation that fast until he leaned close to her face, "This is not over." The Uchiha's eyes then lowered to her lips, testing whether or not he should go for it. He decided not. "You may be in the league by a measly point-"

"You have zero."

"But it's just begun, Sakura."

"Says the man who tried to kiss me but was instead slap. Hell yeah, it just begun!"

Sasuke immediately turned to the side when he heard footsteps approaching them. His hand carefully reached for his back pocket and quickly threw a shuriken to the direction - "What the fuck? You nearly grazed my face, man!" then a clang of metal colliding into the ground and they questioned each other silently until they saw in the dim light a confused looking Akira. "Akira, there you are!"

"Sakura?"

She ran towards him, forgetting her towel and being the clumsy girl she was, tripped, smacking against the marble. "Damn floor..." they heard her mumble against the surface. Sakura let one arm up and pushed herself completely, presenting her full self to him. "Akira! I couldn't find you after the black out! I thought you were lost!"

* * *

"I don't think we should really do this," complained Keith, his back pressed to the wall and was crouched. He sighed and shook his head and let his gaze wander to where his..._friends _were doing. On the other side of the wall were Ino and TenTen, Kenji, Shikamaru, Hiroki and the Hyuuga who mirrored his actions, but unlike him, he recieved a punch in the face from none other than the weapon mistress herself. "Neji, I am so sorry!" she whispered, shaking his body, collapsed, "But I HAVE to win a-a-and you were distracting me!" 

"Woman...you're getting me dirty lying on the floor and stop using me as a damn towel."

TenTen quickly straightened, pulling out a threatening kunai while grinning madly, "What did you just say? Here I am, worried that you wouldn't wake up-"

"You punched me."

"Because Ino was making thing interesting!"

Keith, once again, sighed. He was thankful Hinata wasn't so violent and loud. She was watching the scene unfold between them, Sakura, the Uchiha and Akira. She was clutching his sleeve while the other was on the ground, near Naruto's hand. He heard snickers and turned to the other side of the wall. "Ten bucks there will be a catfight between the boy," Ino whispered, holding her hand out to TenTen.

"Twenty that Sasuke will throw the first punch."

"Deal."

Then they turned their attention to the actual scene, fighting over best spot. Ino used Shikamaru as her pillow like clutching a teddy bear while Kenji had been started an unblinking staring contest. TenTen gripped two shurikens tightly, poking both Neji and Hiroki. The two boys almost called truce silently when neither could get close but remained close to her, glaring.

"Oi, Oi!" Naruto harshly whispered, "I want to join! Fifty that Sakura makes a move on Akira."

The scheming girls grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

* * *

" - Where were you? I was worried!" continued the pink-haired beauty, forgetting Sasuke's growing-annoyed-aura behind her while she held the other man's shirt. "Akira? Are you going to answer?" 

"...Not unless you wear something else." He stepped out of her grasp when she noticed and hotly blushed. He reached down his shirt and pulled it off his skin and handed the navy blue shirt to her, "Here. Wear this for now." She still avoiding his gaze and shakily reached out to grab the shirt presented to her. "Thank you, Akira." But before she could even touch the material, a hand seized her and she quickly looked up to see Sasuke looking back at Akira. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. Wait."

Then he reached and pulled of his black shirt and handed it to her, ignoring her confused face. "Eh? But I-"

"Wear it."

But Akira's outstretched hand did not retreat.

* * *

**"**Ehehe, hand over the ten, love." Ino smiled cheekily, stretched her hand out to the grumbling TenTen, who silently lowered her weapons and held the money. "But wait, Ino, sweetie, they haven't started the catfight yet!" 

"They will soon though."

"Thirty Sakura will get Akira's shirt."

"Twenty she'll get Sasuke's."

"Deal."

"PSST! Fifty that she'll get neither of them and she'll still make a move on Akira!"

* * *

"Erhm..." 

"Hn."

Great, oh great! What was she supposed to do?! Two half-naked, but very fine-looking men were shirtless in front of her while she was clad in a towel and they were CLOSE. She gripped the towel tightly, suddenly self-concsious. Sakura snorted, _'Hell, they aren't even paying attention to me!' _she thought, grumbling but debated which shirt she would take. Akira did give his first, but if she doesn't take Sasuke's, he'll start the fight _and_ she'll lost a point in their bet!

Sasuke took a step forward, pushing Sakura out of the way and stood directly in front of Akira, who seemed unfazed and took a quick glance at Sakura. Who had the well-toned body? Normally, Sasuke, but in this case, Akira _had_ been working out.

_'Dear Lord, look at those abs!'_ Sakura's mouth dropped while Sasuke frowned.

_'Oh right, I'm cold. Now which do I take?'_

* * *

**EDIT: I bet my chibi Sasuke plushie doll that Sakura will take Akira's shirt.**

**Sasuke: What did you say?"**

**Author..."This isn't my room! Sorry got to go!**

**Actually, I'm undecided and I'm pretty sure my chibi Sasuke will be gone!**

**I hope you all stick with me, please? ;;puppy eyes;; Anyways, I'm scared shitless for the exams!! Anyone wanna contribute any funny ideas? **

**Please help this awful author feel a bit more relaxed by reviewing, please? If you do, I'll update faster, I promise! If not, this'll be the last time you hear me this year…joking! But I need support!! Help me!!! **


End file.
